Forgotten Again! Dude what's wrong?
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: It was a normal morning. Wake up, get yelled at cause of your brother, then get forgotten by you overly busy parents. A story about Canada being mistaken for his brother & never being noticed. How will America deal with this? "Dude Why didn't you tell me?
1. Chapter 1

They left me alone...again. They consistently forget me, giving their attention else where. This morning my brother and I were sitting in the living room watching T.V. together. Then they came in, walked past me, said good morning to **him,** and cooked breakfast for **him **AND NOT ME! They don't even know I'm there, except of course when my brother pisses our parents off and they take their anger of him out on me! It's not fair, I'm the good one, I never complain or even bother anyone.

I'm so quiet that people just walk past me and forget I'm there.** ONCE MY FRIEND HAD TO LOOK FOR ME FOR 5 MINUTES EVEN THOUGH I WAS RIGHT NEXT TO HER WITH A NEON YELLOW SHIRT ON**! I'm just as good as my brother even if I am quieter, shier, and less noticed. It's not fair that he gets all the attention, until he fucks with the wrong person, then they come after me! Not like I have any control over what he does! He just does what ever he wants, when ever he wants. And I'll just sit there and take it like I always do.

I **swear** if he knew what it was like being punished for something someone else did or HELL even something he did! It would make him realize just how much off a jerk he is.

Then there's the whole problem of us getting mixed up. I mean really? I have much longer hair then him, we have different eyes, different clothes, and most defiantly DIFFERENT VOCIES! Our personalities are different too. I would rather not bother anyone, He thinks everyone will drop everything and listen! I'm quiet and go unnoticed, he breaks doors down so everyone sees him **(****_**Not that he tries to I mean he can't help it that he's thick skulled.**_****_)_** If someone does something to me I normally let it slide, when some one does something to him you'll hear about it even if you're miles away. Did I mention how loud he is?

Anyway back to this morning. It started as it usually does, I woke up a little after my brother, sat with him and watched T.V. **_(_****_**Too early for him to insist on video games**_**), and waited for our parent's to come out. France (my papa) came out, made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. The two of us just sat waiting. Once he was done he called for America.

"America petit déjeuner "

"Sweet I'm starving!" America yelled jumping up from his spot on the couch.

"W-what about me?" I asked looking at both of them, of course they didn't hear me and France walked out the door, obviously going somewhere.

I looked at what he was eating, even though I could already tell by the smell what it was. Pancakes, my favorite breakfast, and I wasn't even noticed enough to get my favorite breakfast. I was so stunned that I wasn't even seen when my own papa came in! Let alone not even thought of when he made my favorite breakfast. Not that I would eat pancakes everyday, but I mean come on who doesn't love pancakes? So this morning started of bad, then I saw him pour AMERICAN syrup on them. I frowned and got up to make my own breakfast. Unfortunately there were nothing to make the mix for pancakes with, all the ingredients were gone and all that was left was super sugary cereal, Pop-tarts, and left over fast food. I looked in the fridge and saw cold pizza and I heard that was supposedly a "good breakfast". I frowned and pulled a piece out, put it in the micro-wave, and heated it up. When I took it out and was about to take a bite England stopped me.

"America! What are you eating! That is not an appropriate breakfast. Just look at your brother Canada out there eating pancakes. Maybe he could make some for you if you ask him too..."

"I AM CANADA!" I yelled **_**(which wasn't very loud **_****_**at all**_****)** cutting him off.

"Then why the bloody hell are you eating pizza for breakfast?"

"Well I-"

"You know what I'm late I have to go somewhere be home by dinner, and France will be home by the after noon." He grumbled the last part slightly annoyed, and I **SO** didn't want to know why by this point in time. "Anyway give me that," he held out his hand and I handed over the slice of pizza to him grudgingly, "Good now get something real to eat for breakfast ok?" He ran his free hand though his hair as he looked around, then tossed the piece of pizza in the trash bin. Then he put both hands on my shoulders "Ok? Now have a good day Amer- *ehem* Canada." And with that he left the kitchen and out the door.

Now I really felt like crying. Not only had both parents forgotten me, but one had literally walked past me and made my favorite breakfast without noticing me, and the other actually messed my name up, TWICE! I left the kitchen and saw America playing video games, and his plate lying on the table. I picked it up and put it in the sink for him. Then went back to my room and lied down on my bed. I grabbed Kuma... um Kumacheero? Dang I can never remember his name, well he doesn't remember me at all so... ARGH I hate being invisible. I sobbed into the poor stuffed bears back, causing him to look up.

"What's wrong?"

"My family forgot me **again**." I grumbled

"Who are they?"

"France, England, and **America**." I ended up grounding out America's name angrily.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Canada." I said smiling weakly at the bear.

"Why are you mad?"

"BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM! AND THEY ALL MISTAKE ME FOR AMERICA!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada" I whimpered, while shoving my face into my pillow setting ...Kuma... down.

This is going to be a VERY long day.

**First chapter more coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this cause this is the story of what happened to me this morning. EVERYTHING! Except the pep-talk with Kuma, I had that with an Elmo toy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**petit****déjeuner-**

**Formal way of saying Breakfast. My French notes, dictionary, and Google translate don't give the informal way though so I guess France and Canada aren't formal... sorry.**

**Also excuse me for some mistakes I have in this...I'm only in French1 and I'm using a French Phrase Finder and Dictionary, along with notes and my french book so sorry.**

**I think my Dad read my first chapter 0.o cause he wouldn't leave me alone. Oops. Anyway thank you those people who reviewed. I appreciate your comments, to bad 2 where Anonymous, and I don't know your user-names to thank you by. But thank you anyway.**

**Canada P.O.V**.

I had slept for almost two more hours but was rudely awakened by America yelling at no one in particular about his loss at his game. I sighed, got up, and got dressed. I dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a brown jacket. Normally I just sit and read or watch America play video games, but since France was going to be home soon (_**Or was already home**_), I decided to wait for him in the living room where America was playing video games. America had game systems in his room and in the living room. And if it weren't a safety hazard there would probably even be one in the bath room.

Once France came though the door I walked up to him, with a frown appearing on my face.

"Ah Canada Ça va?" France asked smiling. "Ah are you alright Mathew?" He asked slightly worried. But I kept frowning at him and as if on cue my stomach growled, _**(Maybe he'll get the hint from that?**_**)** But instead he put his hand to my face thinking I was sick or something. "Mathew perhaps you should lay down. Do you feel ill?"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME THIS MORNING, WALKED STRAIGHT PASSED ME, AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME AS YOU MADE MY FAVORITE BREAKFAST FOR... HIM!" I snapped at him, not necessarily loudly but threatening and shocking non-the-less.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice you were up. I-" France said with his eye's wide

"Oh course you didn't you forgot about me! Like you always do and Arthur too."

I know it wasn't nice but I was still mad at him and was very upset. I would go and apologize in 5 minutes. I just needed to cool off first.

**America P.O.V.**

Dude what just happened? I was totally crushing this guy on this game, then my bro is having a hissy fit?

"What just happened?"

"I believe Mathew thinks I forgot about him this morning, when I left to pick up some things at the store for breakfast. We ran out and you are the only one who eats the leftovers and junk food in the kitchen. I thought he was still sleeping when I left."

"Well he was sitting right next to me, you know."

"He **was**? Oh my, I should go and explain what happened."

France went to talk to Canada.

"Hey you want me to come to- HEY NO WAY! THAT'S SO MESSED UP! I WAS ON PAUSE NO WAY HE COULD HAVE SHOT ME!"

"You pressed un-pause 5 minutes ago." I heard my opponent's voice come though, "And we heard everything you just said."

"Damn."

**Canada P.O.V.(5 minutes ago.)**

I stormed into my room, gently shut to door **(**_**No need to hurt anyone or anything right?**_), and flopped down onto my bed, which startled Kuma who jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Ok...An Idiot, what's wrong?"

I let out a frustrated cry and slammed my head into a pillow. Kuma patted my back confused and looked around awkwardly.

"How come they forget me and no-"

"Shh!" Kuma cut me off.

"Huh? Hey that's not n-"

"Shh, listen." I closed my mouth and listened for what ever my bear was 'shh-ing' about. I could hear the voices' in the other room.

"…to pick up some things at the store for breakfast. We ran out and you are the only one who eats the leftovers and junk food in the kitchen. I thought he was still sleeping when I left." I heard France say.

"Well he was sitting right next to me, you know." America put in.

"He **was**? Oh my, I should go and explain what happened."

Before I could figure out what papa meant, he opened my door and stuck his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure?"

He came in and sat down on the bed with me. That's when I heard Alfred yell "HEY NO WAY! THAT'S SO MESSED UP! I WAS ON PAUSE NO WAY HE COULD HAVE SHOT ME!"

I laughed at his out burst before looking back at France.

"Look, I'm so sorry, d-désolé. I left to go to the store, when I realized we had run out of breakfast. I thought you were asleep at the time. I was supposed to get the groceries yesterday but forgot. I left to go get them before England killed me" He laughed. **(**_**That must have been why he was annoyed this morning.**_**)** "I'm very sorry. Are you ok now?"

"Yes! I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just that I- I don't know."

"It's ok Matthew, trust me." He smiled sweetly. "Do you want me to make you breakfast for you now, or do you want to?"

"It's kind of late for breakfast don't you think?" _**(It was 1:42 now)**_

"Maybe but it will just be a lunch then instead."

"Ya An Idiot." Kuma piped up.

"Hey that's not very nice." France defended sounding a little cross.

"No, he thinks 'an Idiot' is my name." I grumbled.

France laughed at the realization that Kuma had forgotten my name again, but I guess it did sound kinda funny.

Kuma calling me 'an Idiot' was actually the highlight of my day. Hey at least I got to eat my pancakes.

**Thank you for reading my second chapter, next one will be up soon.**

**Translations (Sorry for any in-corrections) **

**Ça va- How are you? **

**Désolé- Sorry **

**I think that's all there is.**

**Thank you for reading, I will update soon.**


	3. Baseball

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Canada P.O.V.**

So after 'Breakfast' I wasn't really sure what to do, so when America asked me if I wanted to play catch I decided 'what the heck, why not? What could possibly go wrong? The answer was **a lot!**

"OK! You ready to catch this?" America yelled getting ready to wind up and pitch.

"Y-yes!" I yelled back, already regretting my decision.

The first pitch left his hand so fast I almost didn't see it as it barely missed my head!

"H-hey WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled too shocked to do much else, "G-go slower!"

"THROW LOWER? Dude how are you going to catch it if I throw lower?" He laughed, "Oh well if you say so."

"NO!" I yelled trying to stop him, but to no avail.

He wound up and pitched again, this time I had to jump up and to the left, as it would have hit my knees.

"N-No THROW HIGHER BUT GO SLOWER!" I yelled as he wound up again.

Thankfully he stopped mid-pitch and stared at me.

"You want me to throw slower?"

"Yes!"

"Well I can't help that I'm awesome and have epic Hero speed." He said while smirking evilly.

"Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to go to the hospital, and I'm sure you don't want to drive me either. Plus I'll tell Eng-"

"Fine, I'll throw slower, you're no fun."

He tossed the fourth baseball _**(Where does he keep getting those from?)**_ underhand with no amusement. It arched up into the air and I caught it when it fell back down. I threw back overhand, and he returned the baseball underhand. I was thankful that I wasn't getting hurt like I was expecting. That was until he thought I was good enough to use fast pitch. He wound up and returned to his previous speed. I ducked as one sailed towards my face, then moved to the side as one zipped passed my shoulder.

"S-STOP!" I yelled but before I could even say anything else one struck me in the jaw. "OW!" I cried but that was short lived as another hit my chest, causing me to stumble backwards. America didn't seem to be phased for he threw one last one that hit me in the gut. I doubled over and cried out in pain, before stumbling to the ground.

"Hey are you cool, bro?" America asked walking over to me.

"c-c'est f-f-foutu." I groaned as I sat up, clutching my shoulder and jaw, while still doubling over in pain. "I-I think I'm ok."

"Don't be a wuss, come on stand up you've been hit worst than that before." America said pulling me to my feet. God I'm going to kill him! "Remember all the times you got beat up? I know you can take more hits than that"

"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" I grumbled, elbowing him lightly

"No way, the hero saves people dude remember?" He said smirking again.

I just groaned again as he pulled me inside, then lead me to the couch.

"Can you get some ice? I think my face is swelling." I asked moving my hand to the forming bruise on my chin.

"Sure." He left and came back with a bag of ice. Of course he couldn't resist throwing it at me, and it slapped against my face just below my eye.

"OW! W-what was that for?"

"Well you were supposed to catch it with your hands not your face, and you did cut the game short." He plopped down on the couch next to me.

"WELL you shouldn't have thrown it so fast."

"You should have caught it faster."

"I-I caught it as fast as I could." My voice was starting to waver and get quieter then normal. Even though my yelling didn't get above America's talking voice.

"Not fast enough."

"You throw it too hard."

"I was throwing at a normal pitch."

My voice got quieter again. "Y-you shouldn't have been using an actual baseball, they're too hard and I'm not good at playing baseball anyway."

"That's why you should practice. Besides you play with a baseball hence the name, anyways I don't see why you shouldn't be able to catch it. In my country we have 7 year old's who do."

"Y-you shouldn't have asked me to play it. You know I can't play, nor do I have hand-eye coordination." I mumbled just above a whisper, so quiet America couldn't hear me and didn't think I responded.

"Well I got to go!" He suddenly yelled jumping up to his feet and heading to the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To hang with Tony."

"Your alien?"

"Yup! He rocks were going to play some video games."

"Well when are you going to get back?" I asked turning on the couch to face him.

"Later!"

"Wait YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE IF YOU'RE NOT BACK HOME BY DINNER!" I yelled, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me as he shut the door half way through cutting me off. I just groaned then lied back on the couch and fell asleep.

**Done with this Chapter next one be up soon!**

**Update: Hey thank my beta reader for the edit's to this chapter. The other chapter's will be fixed soon! Promise. Anyway, just realized I messed up in my French dictionary and put the wrong word down. I edited that.**

**Originally is was "putain." which mean's whore. I swear I didn't try to put that there! I got the lines in the dictionary mixed up and picked the translation above it**

**Anyway it's now c'est foutu meaning the not so nice way to say that's screwed up.**


	4. Where is He?

**Canada P.O.V.**

I woke up with my hair and shirt soaked.

"Huh?" I asked sitting up which was a stupid choice seeing as the ice pack I had on my head was leaking, and burst at the movement spilling on my pants. "Argh! That's just great!" I cried jerking off the couch then cleaning up the water with a towel.

I was so cold. My shirt was sticking to me along with my hair. And the water ran down my jeans. I shivered and trudged to my room, of course though fate wasn't kind enough cause at the moment I was limping past the door I leaned over to pick up one of America's jacket. While I picked it up the door swung open and I got crushed between the door and the wall. When the person realized I was behind the door they moved it.

It was England.

"Canada? Um what happened?" At first I was confused I mean it was obvious. He hit me with a door. Then I understood he was looking at my jeans.

"A-a an Ice pack broke and spilled water on me!"

"Oh,... well then. Why did you have an ice pack? Wait what happened to your face?" He cried pulling my face close, so he could examine it. I winced from the pressure of his hand on the sensitive bruise.

"America convinced me to play Baseball with him." I explained not wanting to retell the whole story. In fact, at the moment I just wanted to get out of my wet clothes and get off the wall.

"Wanker." He spat looking unamused. "He gave you a bloody bruise on your jaw and a black eye?"

"W-what are you talking about b-black eye?" I raised my hand to my face and felt my right eye. Nothing. I felt my left eye and winced, flinching away from my own hand.

England just sighed and tilted my head still looking at my face. After a minute or so, I began to fidget. "Um I-I need to change, I'm all wet." I mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Of course, sorry." England said stepping out of the way. I ran quickly to my room, looked the door, and got changed.

I pulled on a gray sweat shirt, and another pair of jeans, and also made sure to hang up the wet clothes then went to the bathroom. I look at my reflection and frowned. My chin was still slightly swelled and had a small bruise. As for my eye…It was a light pink and swelling under, and a light purple-blue ring around my eye. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though and was very light. Besides, being a country in all, I knew I would heal fast.

I walked back out to the living room, to see if the couch was dry yet. Fortunately it was. I sighed and sat down on it. England came into the room looking a little cross. I yelped jumping back.

"Do you know where your brother is?" England asked

"Uh... h-he said he was going to a f-friends house."

"Do you know where this friend lives?"

"Y-yes?"

"Good can you go get him, and bring him home?"

"Are you mad at him?" I asked.

"A little, it's late, he should be home, I have a lot of work to do, and he still hasn't cleaned his room, which was something he was supposed to do before he went anywhere." He sighed

"Um ok. I guess I can go get him."

And thus I had to take responsibility over my brother again, and started out to get him home. I grabbed Kuma and slid on a pair of sneakers and walked out with my hair still damp and clinging to my face.


	5. Forgotten once again

**Canada P.O.V.**

I walked down the shadowed street clutching Kumachurro to my chest as I made my way to America's hang out. Which was more of a warehouse. I walked though the open garage door, because the real door was boarded shut.

When I walked in, he was all but brain washed playing some racing game against Tony. Seriously where did he get all the random Game Systems and Baseballs? And come to think of it...Hamburgers?

"America?" I asked quietly, "America, America?" Finally I yelled as loud as I could "HEY ALFRED!"

America paused the game and turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Canada. You wanna play?"

"No we have to go." I said setting Kumachibi down on a table.

"Really? Bummer. Sorry dude I gotta go." He said to Tony before he stood up and high fived him. All three of us started walking though the garage door, America and Tony already started a new topic and really didn't notice me. That's when I remembered Kuma...um Kumacheero and ran back in after him. When I picked him up I turned around to see to door sliding shut.

"Hey WAIT!" I yelled running after them but to no avail as the door was already locked.

**A.N(Where I live in some neighborhoods they put pad locks on their garages if they don't open animated. You pull them open and closed and it's easy to break into. That's what I mean by locked.)**

I panicked and started banging on the door, "HEY GUYS I'M STILL IN HERE! WAIT FOR ME! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Eventually I just sighed and sat on the floor, with Kuma in my lap. After sitting there for a few moments I started sobbing, tears streamed down my face and fell into my lap, a few landing on top of Kuma's head.

The little bear didn't protest but looked up at me succeeding in getting hit between the eyes with a tear. Even then the bear only blinked and continued staring at me. My shoulders where shaking, my breath becoming ragged, my eyes closed with tears lining each one. My cheeks were thoroughly covered by tears and my glasses became fogged up. Kuma snuggled into my chest causing me to open my eyes to look at him. My eyes were red and puffy, and I sniffled before pulling the small bear into a hug.

"Thank you... Kumajirou? "

"Your welcome...C-c-c-c-Can-Canada?"

"Yes!"

**America P.O.V.**

So Tony and I were walking home and I totally couldn't figure out why but something felt off... it started to bug me so I asked Tony who just shrugged. Dude's normally good at remembering things so if he didn't think anything was off then most likely nothing was wrong.

"Hey dude we didn't forget to lock the door right?" He shook his head, "We didn't forget the turn the game off?" He shook his head again. "I don't know then. I know this sounds so weird but I can't help but think we forgot something. What about you?" Tony just shrugged his shoulders. We walked in silence for a while. "We didn't forget the fridge? Or left the water running?" Tony shook his head no again. "OMG I JUST REMEMBERED! I left the game there! I took it out and put it in the case, but I totally spaced out and left it out on the table. Dang! We'll just have to get it when we go back tomorrow, huh dude." Tony agreed and walked to his house while I continued down the block to my house.

I'm totally glad I remembered what was bugging me. So awesome. Too bad I had to leave the game though. But I'll get it tomorrow after dinner, too late to go get it now. Besides I'd hate walking back there by myself.

I looked at my watch. It was quarter till midnight. If I didn't get back soon, France would worry, England would blow a gasket, and Canada...Canada wouldn't really care I guess. He wouldn't do anything at least. But that's not what was nagging at the back of my mind. There was something about Canada I can't remember. Think! Think! What happened with Canada today? Oh ya! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! Canada got all beat up from the baseball thing today. Man I'm on a roll. Remembering everything, I guess Tony ain't the only one who can remember everything. I mean I WAS the one who remembered the game, you know after I forgot it... OH WELL Hahahahah! I'm still awesome for remembering it.

When I walked inside France was sleeping on an annoyed England's shoulder. England elbowed him in the gut and France moved away before falling asleep again.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled

"With my friends."

"You were **grounded**! Remember?"

"Well ya but..."

"No buts! Go to your room?"

"Well how can I do that with out a butt?" I laughed, but apparently eyebrows wasn't feeling it and growled.

"That's it. You can't leave the house for a week!"

"What! Aw come on dude that's so not cool!"

"And you can clean your room while at it."

"Come on! What did I do?"

"Well you didn't follow through on your first punishment, you didn't clean you room, you left your jacket on the floor and I hit Canada with a door while he was picking it up, you came home extremely late, **after** you injured your brother! Did you even notice you gave him a black eye!"

"Sorry."

"You should be! Now go to bed, it's late." England said, this time much calmer, "And I'm sorry for yelling, just please don't do it again. Ok?"

"Yep totally. Night see ya tomorrow."

I walked up to my room, kicked open the door, shut it behind me, got dressed, left my dirty clothes on the floor _**(It's not that I don't have a hamper or anything, It's just easier)**_, pulled out my lap top, and video chatted with Tony.

"Hey dude! Look Arthur totally busted my butt about being home late. So I can't meet you tomorrow. I have to wait a week. Cool with you? Awesome you rock dude see you in a week. Later."

After that was done I turned off the light and went to bed.

**Thank you all the people who added this to their favorites and are fallowing this story. I'm glad you all like it.**

**Yes I did had to add a sweet Canada moment then to turn around around and kick him again. Sorry.**

**I really love Canada, he's awesome. :)**

**Like I said this is a story that happened to me just you know...exaggerated more towards the end...(example my family isn't dumb enough to forget me in a garage, I always have my cell, and well must likely wont be able to have a pet polar-bear anytime soon...pretty sure it's against some law.)**

**Please review unless your computer, phone, lap-top, ect. is like mine were when you review it force closes.**


	6. Is someone missing?

******Edit: ok this has been beta'ed. Also sorry about my terrible updates! I'm working on a chapter, like I am with all my stories but they keep fighting in my head and I end up typing 3 words per story, per day. -_-' very, very sorry! I'll try to upload a new chapter ASAP!  
><strong>

**Canada P.O.V**

It was morning now, and I had a headache, was hungry from skipping dinner, and sore from yesterday and from sleeping on the hard couch in front of the T.V. I didn't get much sleep either-the warehouse was scary, dark, and made weird noises.

I was still happy that k-Kumajirou remembered my name for the first time! I sighed, cherishing the light that floated into the warehouse, lighting it up. My stomach growled and I noticed a fridge next to the couch. I opened it up and there were...

Hamburgers. A whole lot of hamburgers, and soda. "Wow don't you ever get sick of this stuff?" I sighed and picked one out at random, made sure it was plain, then took a bite. I ate the whole thing and looked around.

There was nothing to do here except sleep, play video games, play sports in the back, and wait for someone to come and open the door. You would assume someone one would LOVE to be trapped here, but I don't really play video games without my brother, I don't eat hamburgers or cheeseburgers too often, and I'm still worried about being found.

I was pretty sure Alfred would be here soon, but still it's scary. I don't want to be trapped here, and I was too stupid to bring my cell phone. I just wish I were home, even though I know I'm safe I imagine France and England would be panicking. I **know **they would be. They **have** to be. I **hope** they are at least.

**America, France&England P.O.V.**

America woke up after France and England. He walked out and joined into their conversation.

"Hey guys. *yawn* sup?"

"Have you seen Mathew? He's not here, and he's not in his room." France asked

"Well he could be at one of his friends." America suggested

"It seems unlikely this early in the morning though Alfred." England said.

"Besides, I'm sure he would have told us he was going somewhere." France added.

"True, hey I can call him." America explained.

"Ya do that, ask him where he is, and when he'll get home." England said.

"K."

America called Canada, but he didn't answer. Frowning he hung up and dialed again, when no one answered, he left a message. "Yo dude, it's me America. Hey I just called to ask where are you? England, France and I were wondering why ya left so early. Anyway call us back. We just wanna know where you are, and when you'll be back. Later!"

"So he didn't answer?" France asked shocked.

"Ya. It's weird."

This is how the next three days went by. When the three hadn't heard from Canada, they called everyone that knew Canada if they had seen him. And since, literally, the whole world knew to keep an eye out for him they figured it wouldn't be too hard to find him. That was on the first day he didn't come home. The second they found his cell phone which caused them to worry more. They spent the rest of the day looking for him. And on the third day they went to Canada to see if he had gone to his home land for some reason.

As for Canada, the days passed by like years. He was growing more bored being cooped up, and more panicked that someone wouldn't find him. It had already been three days. What if they couldn't find him? As Canada continued to worry him-self, unaware that America, England, and France were looking for him everywhere, he began to believe that he truly was invisible and that no one really cared. At least he had Kumajirou who he knew cared enough to remember his name. They had both actually remembered each other's' names. Canada only messed it up one or twice every now and again. And Kuma remembered how to start his name, most of the time turning out to sound a lot like Can-duck, and sometimes his full name. It was going good for them at least.

**Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed I wrote I in a span of a week and couldn't remember were I left off.**


	7. Where's my bro?

**America's P.O.V. In this chapter to give you an idea of what's going through his head other then 2012, super hero's, Cheeseburgers, global warming, and video games.**

**I think after this I might need to change the description from humor to angst. Theirs a lot in this and the next three I wrote. But there is humor still.**

**America P.O.V.**

It was the fourth day since my brother went missing. It's so weird; he didn't tell us where he was going, he didn't take his cell, he didn't go to his home, and he didn't tell any of the countries where he was going, or so they say. What if one of them was hiding him?

That would so be like one of these Hero movies from my country where... NOT THE TIME! Anyway I need to focus on where he could be. FOCUS! hm... there's something nagging at the back of my mind but I just can't think of what. It's slightly annoying really. It's probably the guilt I have from hurting him. I hope I didn't cause him to disappear. Don't think of that! That's not possible!

**...Flash back...**

"_OW! W-what was that for?"_

"_Well you were supposed to catch it with your hands not your face, and you did cut the game short." _

"_WELL you shouldn't have thrown it so fast."_

"_You should have caught it faster."_

"_I-I caught it as fast as I could."_

"_Not fast enough."_

"_You throw it too hard."_

"_I was throwing at a normal pitch."_

"_Y-you shouldn't have been using an actual Baseball, they're too hard and I'm not good at playing baseball anyway."_

"_That's why you should practice. Besides you play with a Baseball hence the name, anyways I don't see why you shouldn't be able to catch it? In my country we have 7 year olds who do."_

I was a jerk. I must have hurt his feelings, I wasn't trying to! I'm so stupid, I should have noticed how much I hurt him. I'm such a jerk and now he's disappeared. What if I was the one who caused him to leave?

"_Wait where are you going?" He yelled._

"_To hang with Tony."_

Why did I hang out with Tony that day? I was grounded and I left my brother bruised and in pain after inflicting the pain on him! What was I thinking? I just thought everything would be cool, and that I was just gonna play some video games until I lost a reasonable amount of brain-cells. Not that I was going to wake up the next morning without a brother, and possibly being the reason for it!

"_Wait YOU'LL GET..." I shut the door on him and didn't hear the rest of what he was saying._

Now that I think about it, he sounded frantic. Perhaps I should have listened. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I didn't think too much of it at the time. But now remembering the panic in his voice, his shocked expression, and how he tried to get my attention, I realize just how much I should have listened. I'm an idiot. A jerk and an idiot.

**Sorry for any depression I have spreed. Really I apologize! I wanted to show America's side of the story and how Canada's disappearance would effect him. Also to further more show his personality so that no one hated him in this story. Thank you for reading. Sorry for shortness too.**


	8. Escape finally?

***Hits head off wall* sorry forgot this...don't own Hetalia if I did...it wouldn't nearly be as popular. **

**Canada P.O.V**

The fourth day was just as bad as the others. I woke up ate another Cheeseburger _(__**I swear how can people eat those thing's consistently?**__), _burned some energy and stress off by shooting an hockey puck, and waited some more for anyone to come and find me. Shooting the hockey puck really helped take my mind off of being stuck and was a great way to make noise, seeing that the rubber puck hitting off the concrete walls and metal door was quite loud.

While looking around at noon maybe, I saw that a window was unlocked and slightly open. I ran over and tried to jump up and reach it, how-ever it was still slightly out of reach. I stacked up boxes so that my chest would be parallel with the window, then climbed up. It really unstable, but I just ignored it. I climbed up and started pushing on the window.

With a low, eerie creek, the window slowly squeaked it's way open. When it was almost open enough for me to get though, I gave one last hard shove. With that last shove the boxes beneath me shock before it collapsed. I tried to grab onto the window but didn't get the chance as I fell backwards landing on the boxes.

Pain shot through every vain and pulsed in my head. My neck stiffened with pain, my back jerked, my head ached horridly. My leg tensed at the fall and pain waved though them. I couldn't move even the slightest bit with-out another wave of pain bursting through-out my body. And being that it was my back that took the brunt of the blow I only could stare, with with my wide eyes, at the ceiling. The breath had been knocked out of me and I struggled to suck in even the smallest breath. My vision was becoming increasingly blurred from the combination of my glasses falling off, and the lack of oxygen going into my brain.

I sucked in a shaky breath and fallowed with a few others before I was finally breathing normal again. I sat up and winced at the pain in my back. I pulled of the gray sweet shirt I had been wearing and looked at my back.

There were cuts on my lower back and right shoulder blade, each of the cuts were oozing a small amount of blood. I grimaced as I traced my hand across one of the cuts wiping of the small trail of blood, thankfully that it wasn't that bad. It's kind of like when you fall on the street and scrap you knee. The blood lost wont kill you but hurts like hell.

I sighed and got up from the boxes and splashed water onto my back. It didn't work out all that well, in splashed all over my jeans, but at least cleaned off the small cuts. Eventually, the blood stopped and I pulled my sweat-shirt back on.

I got up and limped over to the couch and all but collapsed onto it. I was tired and sore from the whole day. And had no trouble falling asleep.

The next day when I woke up I was less sore. A got up and re-stacked the boxes. Once that was done I grabbed Kumajirou and tucked him into my sweat-shirt tucking the bottom into my jeans, so he couldn't fall out. As I re-climbed up the stack of boxes, I was careful not to make to make sudden moves. Thankfully the window had stayed open, I stuck my head out and held onto the fire wall ladder as I pulled the rest of my upper-body out. Once half of my back got out the window, it slipped and once again I was trapped. Only in a more...awkward and uncomfortable position.

At this moment I let out every curse word I knew in every language I knew. I slumped forward to see Tony staring at me jaw dropped _**(He has a jaw?)**_, and a soda in hand.

"H-help?" I asked. He nodded his head yes and walked to the door and unlocked it. Before I know it he opened the window and dragged me back in, "Thank You!" I cried as I hugged him. "I've been looked in here for fourth days! Thank you!" I was so excited I was finally getting out.

I watched as Tony pulled out a phone and called someone. Although I couldn't understand what he was saying I heard to other person loud and clear.

"DUDE REALLY! THATS SO SICK! YOU ROCK! THANKS A TON OF HAMBURGERS!"

**America P.O.V.**

This was amazing, Tony found Canada! I knew I could count on him.

"You seem excited, who was that?" England asked.

"TONY FOUND HIM! HE'S SO AWESOME!"

"HE DID!" Both England and France asked looking at each other.

"YA! I told him to meet us at home."

"We'll we best be heading there now." France exclaim as they all quickly returned home.

**Thanks for reading, I'm thinking I should change the humor to angst because even though I put in as much humor as I can I still think that humor isn't a main category. Tell me if I should do this or keep it the same.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	9. Home

**OK! I JUST WATCH THE MOST HILARIOUS HEATALIA CLIPS EVER! AND I'M READY FOR HUMOR! *reads story and relies where I am and next scene* Dang. By now this story is no longer based off one day I had but more so every bad day I've have since I was nonexistent to now and exaggerated at parts.**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I waited nervously for France, England, and America to get back. I was afraid of how mad they would be, besides I'm bruised enough and don't need to get beat up again. I fumbled with Kumajirou in my hands, waiting excitedly and anxious for them to get back. What if they didn't even miss me, and that's why they didn't find me. Or what if they really didn't notice I was gone, that I had always been so excluded from their lives that they didn't even think off it that I had disappeared?

NO! that's not possible! They all cared! I know they do, America was so relived I was found. And he is one of the people who can see me. France always could tell us apart, and had been so concerned over how I reacted to the Breakfast mix up. England cared because he was devastated when America and I left the colonies, besides. They must have been looking for me, that's why they weren't here. I KNOW IT! I just hope they know it too.

All negative thoughts were shoved aside as the door opened and the three walked in. I jumped up, ran, and death hugged the closet person to me. That was England seeing as he was the first person through the door.

"Arthur." I cried as I hugged him, causing him to stumble backwards.

I got pay back for death hugging as America rammed into me, knocking me to the ground in a death hug much stronger then the one I gave.

"YOUR BACK! Thank God!" He yelled still hugging me.

"Alfred! Air!" I gasped trying to push him off.

"Sorry."

France just laughed at us as we continued wrestling and America tried to kill me with a hug. "Hey don't I get a hug?" He asked with mock hurt, "I feel left out if not."

I shoved America off me still smiling and gave France a hug too.

America took this time to talk to Tony, and get the story on how he found me.

"Where were you?" England said suddenly serious pulling me out of the hug and placing both hands on my shoulders.

"HE WAS WERE!" America's voice bombed through the room.

"huh? I-I didn't say were I was though." I stated confused.

"Tony told me."

"Oh."

"Well where was he?" France asked anxiously.

"He was stuck in the club house, Tony and I play video games and sports at." America explained.

"He WHAT!" England ask/yelled.

"Can I explain?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone let Canada explain. This did happen to him remember?" France stated.

"T-thank you. Well I guess it started when America left for Tony's. I was still at home and England told me to go get Alfred. So I did, I grabbed Kumajirou and took off to there 'club house'. I got America's attention and told him we had to go. When we where leaving I realized I left Kumajirou inside and ran back into get him. However when I went back in they locked the door and left. I was stuck in there for 4 days as you know and when no one answered to my screaming, I tried to get out my-self. The first attempt failed. I stacked up boxes to a open window and tried to climb out. As I was opening it enough to get out the boxes gave way. It hurt A LOT! And I got cuts on my back and a bump on my head."

"WHAT! Let me see!" England said pulling me close and looking at the back of my head. Then lifting the back of my shirt to see my back while America seemed shocked ether at me remembering my bears name or at my story, "Blood hell. We did you try stacking boxes? You are much smarter then that!"

"w-well I-I was trying to get out, anyways after that failed attempted I waited till the next day. Then tried again. This time I didn't fall but the window closed on me trapping half of me out of the building and half of me in."

"C'est foutu!"

"That's when Tony came and pulled me out. Then he brought me home." I concluded amiss the interruptions.

"Thanks Tony, you totally helped my little bro when he needed it. Thanks dude."

"Ya thank you, so much." I said for maybe the 1,000 time that day.

He just nodded his yes then headed for the door.

"See you in 5 days!" America yelled before turning his attention back to our group.

"Well I'm happy your back, Mathew. I thought the worst when we found your cell phone and you were no where to be found." France said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I believe America should apologize, for leaving Mathew there in the first place. If he had only payed attention then he wouldn't have forgotten him there in the first place. Then he wouldn't have been missing, and wouldn't have gotten hurt." England said glaring at America.

"Dude I already know I fucked up. I left my brother alone in a ware house completely forgetting about him. And I... just want to say I'm really sorry." He sounded almost like he was holding something back.

"it's ok. I'm not mad at you." I said. But when I looked at him fury raced in his eyes for a minute before disappearing once again. I swallowed hard and looked away.

"Well I'm tired. And need a shower so I'm gonna do that now. We can finish this discussion later." I said as I stood and and began walking out of the room.

"Ok." England said as America started a new topic.

**Thank you to the fourth person who reviewed my story I'm glad you liked it.**

**In fact thanks to the four people who left reviews**


	10. Fight

**Canada P.O.V.**

When I woke up it was a little after 1in the morning. I had gotten a shower put antiseptic on my cuts and bruises, eaten, and gone to bed. I woke up and rolled on my side to see someone sitting in the corner of my room. I sat up ready to scream when they sprang from their chair and covered my mouth.

My heart was beating so fasted I could hear it in my ears. My stomach flipped and I could tell I paled.

"Shhh dude it's cool. It's just me. I wanted to see if you were ok not give you a panic attack, ok?" America asked in the quietest voice I've ever heard him use.

"Oh sorry." I said in a voice only a little quieter then usual. "W-what did you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry, I mean you must really hate me."

"No I don't hate you, you didn't do anything wrong. It was all an accident anyways."

He bunched his hands into fists but left them at his sides. Even in the dark I could tell he was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to think of something to say. Eventually he sighed a deep breath, and opened his eyes. What ever he was going to say he decided against it.

"I guess I should let you get some sleep then, huh?"

"ya we should both get some sleep." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Well! See ya tomorrow!" He yelled happily before covering his mouth as we both listened for anyone.

"Y-ya see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow was very awkward. And ever since then nether America or I could come up with anything to say and we ended up sitting in silence most of the time. Also when ever I wasn't looking he would glare at me as if he were angry or if I did something wrong. But when ever I confronted him about it he'd pull on a huge grin and convince me he was fine. This went on for two weeks, until I did something shocking. Even-though I wasn't keen on the idea I asked him if he wanted to play some baseball and get something to eat.

His eyes shot open and I thought he was about to agree when...

"ARE YOU CRAZY! W-why would you ask? NO!" Then we both stood in silence. America had a panicked look on his face as he stared at me. I had a look of horror from his shocking reaction.

"W-what?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because WHY!" Now I was getting desperate. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him and why he was acting so weird. Most of the time he would be doing the begging and I would be refusing.

"Because you got hurt the last time."

"So what? I fine now?"

"your fine now but you'll only get hurt again."

Now I was starting to get annoyed.

"W-whats been up with you lately?"

"Nothing!" This time he didn't fake a smile he looked to worried and desperate to do something.

"there is something up and you wont tell me what. You won't tell me why you fake being happy when you glare daggers at me. You won't tell me why you seem so upset, or why you won't even play baseball with me." I snapped VERY quite.

"What?"

Too quite.

"Please tell me whats wrong!" I wined.

He sighed and rubbed his head, as if trying to clear it.

"It's nothing. Swear!"

"Why can't you just tell me." I asked

"Because. There. Is. Nothing. WRONG!"

"Fine what ever. I was just trying to help but it seems you don't want me too."

I yelled as I stormed out of the house, shutting to door normally behind me. _**(I never slam doors.)**_

I walked down the street to an old park. Everything there was wooden and spray painted, or falling apart and spray painted. Kids don't normally play here but people walk around the trail that winds around the playground. I walked up and sat on the wooded slide. Like I said. EVERYTHING was wooden. This was more like a polished wood though, like the floors of a bowling lane. I sat there till I heard voices.

"HEY, America!"

I turned around, and saw one of America's 'friends'. I thought they were at lest until they climbed up and punched me in the gut sending me backwards and head first off the slide. I hit the ground and winced as the pain in my head only aloud that much. This really wasn't my day. Then again I really didn't have a day... The guy came over to attack again and I covered my face with my hands for some source of protection. He kicked me in the stomach causing me to cough and gasp as I tried my best to stand up. Only succeeding in falling down again. By the time I had fallen down for the 6th time he put his foot on my chest to keep me from standing up.

"What's wrong, run out of fight America or all those Cheeseburgers catching up with you?" He asked crushing his foot down causing me to start coughing again and nearly throw up.

It hurt. A lot. Like hell actually. My chest was being crushed, my head had splinters in it from the wood chips everywhere, and my stomach was indescribable pain. The wind was knocked out of me and I saw the black creeping up from the sides of my eyes. As if it were pulling my head back slowly so I would have to watch everything.

"b-but...I'm...nu...not America!" I cried trying to speak up.

I didn't go well. He laughed and kicked me in the face braking my glasses. The glass left cuts on my eyelids, and tear-ducks. I shocked the glass from my face before opening my eyes. I wish I hadn't.

He pulled me up to his level, and punched me in the face, nose ,chest, gut, and back of head as I went down. I started to cough of blood and throw up that time. The feeling was terrible. Everywhere ached worst then my fall onto the boxes. When I collapsed head first into the wood chips surrounding the whole playground, the man grabbed my wrist, twisted it and lifted me up from it until I heard a pop and another wave of pain struck every nerve. I was now long since been crying started to choke on my tears. He dropped me again into the wood chips thinking about what he should brake next probably.

I reached up with my good arm and he stepped on my hand grinding the heal of his boat into it. I don't even know if I made another sound from then on cause all I saw was red and the black slowly covering my eyes, daring me to black out. I bit the man on the leg drawing blood until he struck me in the jaw, with his other foot. Thankfully he stumbled back and I grabbed a branch with my good hand, cradled the other, wobbly stood up and hit him in the gut. Then hit him in the chest, smacked him across the face, then bashed over his head breaking the branch.

Blood still dribbled it's way down my chin. Whether it was from my mouth, nose, or a cut I will never know but he punched me across the face as he slammed me into a tree. I did the only thing I felt I could do in a situation like this.

"I'm...sorry for...*gasp*...what ever...I...did to...make...you...so... ...*Cough*...mad!" I cried as I collapsed to the ground.

The man backed away, as I heard another voice say, "I think he's suffered enough?"

His voice was heavily accented, but I couldn't think straight enough to think of what.

Slowly I did welcome the darkness to over take me and passed out on the playground.

**IM SORRY!**

**1. I didn't want to name any person for this so use your imagination and pick a character.**

**2. Sorry for anything that is confusing and for any miss spelled words, I realized half way through I had been using the wrong word consistently so sorry!**

**3. If there are two people you want to see be the attackers then leave them in the comments. If you don't I might end up A. pick all the people who beat poor Canada up, and pull two names randomly. Or B. pick two charaters on my own based on the plot. SO PLEASE tell me which two charaters you want ether in comments, or P.M. me. C. if no one picks the attackers might not even reaper. **


	11. FightAmerica's POV

**Don't own anything here.**

**America P.O.V.**

"I want to apologize to Canada, I really pissed him off earlier, so what should I do?" I asked England walking into the living room causing him to do a spit take.

"W-what? Don't use such foul language America."

"But dude you swear more then me."

"Bloody wanker, bringing up good points." I heard him grumble. "Anyway what did you do?"

"We got into an argument. And I probably hurt his feelings."

"Why were you two arguing?"

"He was worried about me but I didn't want to tell him."

"Well why don't you want to tell him?"

"It's about him." I grumbled after a while.

"Did he do something wrong."

"No."

"Did you do something wrong."

I paused then nodded my head.

"Can you tell me?"

"I guess. Well you know I was the one who left him in the warehouse." England eye twitched at the memory then nodded, "Well I felt bad about it and didn't know how to say it so I avoided Matt, up until he asked to play baseball and I snapped at him. But he forgave me anyway. He always forgives and I yelled at him about it. I don't know why I just...it doesn't seem like he should have forgiven me."  
>"Well you are wrong. You didn't try to do it and really do feel remorse about it. Besides he forgives because he knows that and is really ok. He doesn't want you to be upset about it that's why. I think you should go apologize to him, then let the whole thing live in the past. Ok?"<p>

"Ya dude, you so totally rock at this advice thing ya know?"

He just laughed and nodded, "Yes now you should go."

I walked out the door and in the direction I saw Mattie leave in.

"Oh hey I know where I am, dude must-a went to the park." I said to my-self. I hopped the wooden gate, _**(Damn everything here's wooden), **_and started walking around aimlessly looking for Matt. I was gonna yell for him but it turned into a strangled yelp when I saw him. He was laying on the ground...b-blood e-every where. I think I gonna be sick, and not in the good way. NO! Defiantly no in the good way. I began crying and broke down when I saw what he was doing.

He slowly lifted his head up and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a button and laid his ear to the phone. Suddenly my phone went off but I couldn't answer it. I was to shocked. I ran over to him completely forgetting the call and knelt down in front of him.

"D-DUDE! W-W-what! W-W-Why!"I took my jacket off and through it over him. Then took my phone out and called 911.

"H-hello!"

"Yes 911 whats you emergency?"

"M-my b-brother" I took a breath, "My brother what just attacked and I don't know what happened but his unc-c-c KNOCKED OUT!"

"sir what is you name."

That's so stupid they should ask where you are, not what's your name.

"That doesn't matter just send someone here." I quickly told her where we where and that I would flag down the people when they got here.

I took even breaths then called England.

"ENGLAND! Here!"

"What? America I can understand you, please slow down whats wrong!"

"CANADA! Get down here!" I told him where we where and soon I saw France and England running down the block.

"Don't worry, Mattie someone's coming." I said while running my hand through his hair.

**Poor Canada... Like I said SORRY!**


	12. Fight England's POV

I'm sick and I'm amazed I had the attention-spend to write this. Please review if you can.

**England P.O.V**

Bloody hell? I was just talking with America 15 minutes ago, and then he calls panicked and says something about Canada? I am so concerned I grabbed France and we both ran down the street. I climb under a wooden fence and see America waving to us and...

"Oh hell no." I say as I sprint across the field to where I see America crying and Canada in tragic shape. "What happened!" I shrieked and America shrugged and cried more.

"I d-d-don't know..*hic*.. he was...*hic*..like this when I got here."

I have never seen him like this...EVER! He looks up eventually and flags down a van. Two paramedics jump out with a stretcher and hurry over. They pick up Canada and America rides back with them. France and I hurry back to the house and fallow them in our car.

I can't believe this and most of it seems like a blur, I mean I literally talked to America on his way to talk to his brother but then all of the sudden he calls me saying something about Canada. It was so unsuspected and I was shocked but seeing him lying there, unmoving, then lifelessly being pulled onto a stretcher and being taken away, it was the most horrifying scene I have ever witnessed. What if America had come earlier? Would he have been able to stop it or just have been attack too.

What even happened? He obviously didn't get in a fight with someone this person had it in for him. Also a regular person wouldn't, couldn't do that much damage. Whats been going on with Mathew lately anyways. He gets beat up by he's brother _**(Unintentionally of course),**_ locked in a warehouse, and now almost killed in a park! I worry for him.

I guess I got a little more stressed thinking about this because I realized I had started speeding and slowed a little.

"*Sigh* what do you think happened to him?" I asked to France.

"I don't know, Je suis tout aussi confus que tu êtes, well just have to ask when we see him. Oui?"

"Yes."

We sat in silence while we parked the car, walked into the Hospital, and waited in the Waiting room. After a few hours or so, I was asleep, America came and told us Canada was fine, but was still injured pretty badly. That pulled on my heart stings, but I kept my composer. After another two hours, we were told that we could go see him.

**My computer has started working again and no longer is erasing written files on my h-drive!, so I don't need to post 3 chapters a day.**

**Je suis tout aussi confus que tu êtes-I am just as confused as you are.**

**Thank you**

**crumbthief**

**EhCanuck**

**Remy Nela**

**Ashe-Kuro**

**MDWOLFGIRL**

**anon**

**hhh**

**Hiatsu**

**it's-an-Alice-thing- Your review made me laugh so hard, thanks**

**As for one thing. Remy Nela the answer to your question is probably never. This isn't a romance story, besides I'd be afraid that I would need to raise the rating. I also can't read Y.A.O.I. For another two months anyways and I'm pretty sure writing it is included under that.**

**However if I get enough request I well make an alternate version of this story, except in a one or two shot with Y.A.O.I at the end if you want. Be warned though **

**Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you like this story.**

**I always look forward to seeing what all of you think.**


	13. Waking Up

**...well the last chapter was short. I can't write much for England or America, and I realized that there P.O.V chapters are generally short, with lack of detail. **

***gets scolded by Language Art teacher, "Ms. Detail."***

**All jokes aside it's sad that the Author's notes were longer then the chapter. **

**Well here's the next one.**

**!1 thing! words that are underlined stress the word in thoughts. **

**Words in speech that are bold put stress on a word in _SPEECH_! **

**Words that are underlined and bold mean (I'm-gonna-keel-you) pretty much and I use them for angry dialog.**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I woke up to a strange beeping noise and a pain in my head, well actually pain was everywhere but my head was the only thing that didn't have pain killers and I was using at the time. Memories of the attack flooded into my memory and I flinched, squeezing my eyes shut as if I were going to be attacked again. When nothing happened I lifted my head to see just where I was.

White rooms, doctors equipment, machines, a T.V...yup I'm dead. I look around again and figure I most have been brought to a hospital after being attacked. I smile, despite what happened, because someone must have noticed me and called the Hospital.

It's now that I remember my glasses as I tried to focus on something but couldn't quite seem to be able to. A nurse came in and I try to talk to her, that's when my throat seemed to not want to work. It was so dry I tried to swallow but failed, and sore not to mention you could feel the swelling deep down.

"E-excuse me." I rasp in a very quite voice, given as my normal voice is already quite. She didn't hear me at all I could move was my head, so I raise my head higher using my elbows to lift my-self up, hoping she would see me. She did and jumped out of her skin., "Sorry." I rasp again as she looks horrified.

"You shouldn't talk, you'll hurt you-self." she said, while laying me back down.

"W-where is my..."

"Your family is here. Would you like to see them?"

"Yesss!"

She smiled and walked away to get my 'family'.

**America P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my seat, waiting for anyone to tell me how my little bro was doing.

Three nurse's came in and I would straighten up, but they would only call someone else. So when Matt's nurse came in I almost took her down in an attempt to get to Mattie when she said we could visit. Almost.

I turned and pulled England and France up from their chairs and dragged them down the hall so fast the nurse had to run to keep up. She let us in and then said she would leave us alone for a few hours, by now it was one in the morning but I didn't care.

Surprisingly I didn't get to ask the first question as England shouted as soon as the nurse left, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"Dude shush! Keep it down, people are sleeping, in surgery, and just outside that door." I hushed him.

Canada just smiled and nodded at me, before speaking,

"Well I went to the park, and was just sitting there when this guy came up and called me Am-...hmm" He cleared his throat."... punched me in the face, shoved me off the slide I was on, broke my glasses and wrist, punched me, kicked me, hit me in the stomach several times, winded me, tried to strangle me, then just left."

"Why did he just leave?" France asked sitting on the edge of the bed, with Canada and England and I sat in the two chairs pulled up to the bed. France was shocked, and well quite frankly pissed beyond believe, but manged to stay calm...slightly.

"I told him I was sorry for doing what ever it was that made him mad. Then he just dropped me and left."

"Who was it?" England growled the question.

"I don't know."

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"I don't know they broke my glasses and kept punching me, so it was hard to see, let alone focus on who it was."

"Oh, is there anything else you can at least tell us about this person." France asked, smoothing Matt's hair down.

"um they were angry at..." He paused before rushing through the rest "t-they were big, they were strong, and they had an accent but I can't think of it. I know what it was but I can't think of it."

There was a silence, before England cleared his throat and looked at Matt.

"You stopped twice. The first was when you said they called you something and when you said they were mad a someone or something. Did someone you don't know find out your personified country?" England asked turning very serious if he could turn anymore serious.

"N-no." Canada looked up at...me?...before lowering his gaze again.

"Well what was it then?" France said.

Canada looked at me again, before sighing..

"H-he called m-me.."He paused "...When he first showed up he said 'H-hey..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that last part you mumbled." England said while carefully placing his hand on Canada's shoulder.

My little bro just mumbled again, but this time it was easier to here it.

"That's weird for a second I thought you just said..." I cut my-self off when he looked at me again with an apologetic, and sadden expression. "NO! N-no way!"

"What are we missing?" France asked looking back and forth between us.

"H-he said, 'Hey America'? H-he thought y-you were m-ME?"

I looked desperately waiting for him to tell me I was wrong and over reacting, but unfortunately he didn't.

"WAIT! T-this man tried to k-kill you t-thinking you were A-America?" England chocked, looking like he was ether going to faint, scream, explode, cry, or even do all. He put his arm around my shoulder in a...pretty awkward hug, as if it would be protection. Really all it did was feel awkward and hurt after a while.

I REALLY wish I was dreaming right now. I don't care how sick I would feel that I had a dream about my brother being nearly killed. All I wanted was to be crazy and wake up realizing that I was just insane and that my brother was completely fine. ANYTHING!

Eventually my shock turn to anger. I clenched my hands down at my sides

"I'm going to kill who ever it was." Everyone looked at me wide eyed and England removed his arm, "I will start **war** with them and **crush them** if there another country if I have too. They want to **mess** with **me** then they **mess** with **me**. They **don't!** put my little brother **into the hospital**! That's so **screwed up** and **sick** to begin with. They tried to do it to me so **they would be screwed anyways** if they had. But messing with my bro. That's too far **weather or not** they know who they **beat** up. I will **hurt** them make sure to fallow **everything** they did to Mathew to the letter, and let them feel the **full**** pain** they put on him. I'm so sorry someone did that to you."

"N-no! You can't do that if there an innocent person." Canada said worry flashing over his eyes.

"Dude, they left you to **bleed your-self ****dry** in the middle of a **kid's**** park**. I saw you when I came looking for you. I just wish I was there to see who did it too you. Besides they knew me and called you America. They would have to be a country to be able to do that. And even if they weren't a country they can inflict inures like a mad man and need to get punished ether way." I pointed out, but even with the good points Canada didn't agree. I know he doesn't want me to fight so I tried to calm him down,

"Ok dude I promise that I will not go after this guy while you are in the hospital, and I won't get revenge without your say so. How-ever if they do attack me I am going to defend my-self.. Ok?"

He looked relived and nodded. "Yes, as long as you don't do anything you'll regret, Ok?"

"Ok."

For the rest of the time we were there we just talked, I monopolized most of the conversation but Matt seemed pretty relived that he didn't need to talk to much.

**Sorry for any confusing parts. I read, re-read, and re-read a thousand times before posting, so hopefully it makes since and my hard work didn't go to nothing. **

**By the way, I know my chapter names are dull, but if you think about them they have hidden meaning. I label EVERYTHING in code. For example this chapter "Waking Up." If you think about it, this is were everyone kinda realizes that Canada gets blamed for America. Also he literally wakes up from getting beat up, which most people don't just sit up and be like 'oh I'm fine'. So ya it kinda shows Waking up in almost a sense of learning, and literally recovering and waking up.**

**So...Ya thank you for reading, next chapter will be up soon, Please leave comments.**

**By the way...You guys still never picked the Character or two that you wanted to be the attacker(s). So if you want poor Canada to ever find out, who beat him up you probably should. It's up to you guys, because I'm still not sure who I'm gonna make it. Leave your comment's, suggestions, or P.M. me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TO DAY'S MY B-DAY! **

**So for my birthday it decided to give you the gift of another chapter...ya the sad thing is that didn't even sound good in my head...**

**I've been writing this because everyone's gone and I was left alone on my B-day. But my teacher gave me a soda, my other teacher gave my a carton of orange juice (My Fav.) and my friend gave my sponge-bob stickers! :)**

**So ya, here's the next chapter please leave comments.**

**Canada P.O.V.**

A month has passed and I can leave the hospital. The doctors said I was the fastest healing person they have ever seen, but wanted to keep me a few days longer to make sure I really was ok. After another month of physical therapy I would be fine and I was able to go home. I am still afraid of that person coming back and attacking but I know that wouldn't be likely. It's still possible but not likely.

When I was in the hospital they brought Kumatoyota in and after not seeing me for 3 weeks he didn't remember who I was and I couldn't remember his real name ether.

My first day back, England and France didn't let me leave the house, but said I didn't need to stay in bed, seeing as laying in bed would be a bad and unnecessary idea. Bad because you can weaken the more inactive you are _**(Don't see how that can shown in America seeing as he plays Video Games all day and is still super strong) **_and unnecessary because I really am ok. Besides I get beat up regularly just not this bad. But leaving the house still would have been a stupid idea.

A week after I came back, there was a world meeting. Ironically enough no one tried to stop me from going. When we went there America stayed close to me and had me sit next to him. He would stare down any nation that got 'too close' until I talk to him and reassured him everything was ok. That was when I got sat on...

America didn't seem to like that very much and started yelling at Russia? I still couldn't see very well since I didn't get my glasses, but I could tell it was him.

To day everyone noticed me do to America's yelling.

"Huh? Oh hello America." Russia smiled sweetly like usual.

"Get of off my brother." America growled making me shutter.

"hm oh sorry."

He got of and walked away muttering something that made several countries completely lose color.

Other then that the rest of the meeting went 'uneventful'. By that I mean people tried to kill each other, for once France and England didn't fight but did join the arguments sprouting up everywhere, and Germany tried to get everyone to calm down.

In all it work until a countries turn to speak. At least once another country disagreed with a statement and instated of raising their hand or politely oppose they just yelled 'your wrong' or 'not true' then there was just a few swearing towards no one in particular. _(__**Why can't we just solve this in a civilized manner?)**_I thought to myself.

So ya pretty normal, until we found some source of a compromise then we realize 'dang we didn't even get though what we needed to.'

I missed those meetings they were always funny you know unless your Germany, being the center of the fighting, or have a really big head ache...

After we went home England had a talk with America about controlling his anger, and to not yell something stupid that he would regret. You know be a 'gentleman'

Deciding it was best not to get involved, I just went to my room. I sat I there for a few moments before falling asleep. I woke up late at night or technically early in the morning. It was 2:22 A.M I should really stop taking naps when I have nothing else to do. I just sighed and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. I managing to break maybe 12 things on my way to the kitchen, over the fact it was dark, there where a lot of corners, and it was still hard to see with-out glass _**(not like I could see with them in the dark anyway though)**_. Thankfully I was going to get them replaced tomorrow.

But as I was saying I was getting 'something' to drink. Just didn't know what it would turn out to be. I reached into the fridge and pulled out a near empty can of ,what I thought to be, soda. I figured that it was old anyways and no one would care if I drank the rest.

I lifted the can and tilled back my head dumping in the drink, only to straighten it immediately and do a spit take.

Few things I didn't see coming were that

A. I would accidentally drink beer at two in the morning.

B. make so much noise on my way to the kitchen.

And C. do a spit take into my brothers face when he came in wondering what was going on.

I didn't even notice he was there until he started yelling.

"Aw gross, what the hell!" He flicked on the light and saw me I turn really red and apologize.

"I-I I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were here and I uh...s-s-sorry!" I apologized, while shielding my face from any punch, and blinking to get used to the light.

He blinked at me before washing his face off in the sink, "It's cool just thought you were England or something drinking and you saw me in the pitch black with his creepy magic." He confessed laughing. I laughed too, although mine was more nervous.

"Ya...I guess it seems possible."

We laughed quietly for a little longer, then he turned and looked a little confused.

"by the way dude...uh why were you drinking?"

I turned red before stuttering my, _**(now that I think about it)**_, pretty stupid excuse

"I-I I was t-thirsty so I c-came out and just randomly g-grabbed s-something. I-i-it was almost empty and I figured n-n-no one would care. When I took the first sip I spit it out from shock."

He stared at me for a minute then burst out into the loudest laughed I have ever heard him use.

"wow! I just wow, I never knew you could make a decision that...well I would probably make but, never really did. You should at least look at what your gonna drink before you do, come on man."

He laughed again still forgetting about volume until France and England came in. France was more so dragging England out, who was fighting him about it. Then he covered his mouth as if that would do anything.

"What is going on?" France asked a little concerned but more so just curious.

America continued laughing while I stood mortified. Thankfully America didn't try to tell the story and I explained carefully, so I wouldn't be questioned or yelled at.

"You...I...why were you even drinking anything from a can at this time of night? Did you expect it to be that carbonated junk America..." He paused, "...Drinks!" England quickly added at the end to make it seem as if he hadn't gotten us mixed up again. But I already knew he screwed up.

"I just wanted something to drink not really caring what it was."

"Apparently." England snapped

"Dude don't bust his balls about it. It was an accident."

England just ignored them as he walked away grumbling something under his breath.

"Just ignore him his not much of a morning person and you know that." France said.

"Nor a night or day person ether." America grumbled under his breath.

I grabbed a bottle of water and wished the two a good night. As I walked back to my room. Once I was in my room I laid back down and forced my-self to fall back asleep.

**Sorry for sucky chapter. Seriously sorry. **

**I did accidentally mistake my Dad's beer for apple juice, BUT it was in a kid's eaten park cup so it wasn't fully my fault! I know I have grammar errors, fragments, lack of detail, lack of staying in one place, and lack of plot in this chapter. I promise my next chapter will be better.**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews almost all you seem to be haten on Prussia but I see where that comes from... OK please continue to leave your comments on who-ever you want the attacker(s) to be.  
><strong>

**So ya sorry.**


	15. Short Run Away

**Wow. I was reading over all the comments I got and I feel so special, thank all of you for taking your time to leave your thoughts about this story, I'm glad you all like it so much.**

**Next chapter is a real life experience with my evil cousin's...come to think about it almost all of the events are because of my cousin's... **

**Canada P.O.V.**

After finally falling back asleep I woke up early again. I stood up and stretched before grabbing clothes and getting changed.

I wore a pair of black sweat paints and t-shirt. I wasn't supposed to go anywhere today and didn't feel like wearing jeans again.

I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to come out. England was the first out. I smiled brightly and said good morning, but he walked past me, made some tea, then went back to his room.

America was next to come out, he grabbed a doughnut and went back to his room, ignoring me as I said good morning to him too.

I pouted staring at the floor as if the carpet would drag them back and force them to apologize. (**Note to self, if the floor ever does that. I'm moving, very quickly, and going back to Canada, where houses are hopefully still normal. End of note.)**

France was the last one to come out in the morning, which was weird seeing as he normally gets up before England and most of the time America.

"Good morning." I said slightly less cheerful then I had been. "Bonjour!" I tried praying that he would listen if someone spoke in his own language.

But I was wrong. I was apparently way too quite and he walked past me like the other two had.

I frowned and didn't even try to get his attention. I walked to my room, grabbed Kuma... um Kumacheero. Dang it I can't remember anymore. And I remembered to grab my Cell phone. It was about 10 o-clock and I left the house.

I ended up eating Pancakes at a restaurant, and watching a Lacrosse team play at a park. I didn't talk to anyone, stayed around a group of people where I could be seen, and didn't stand to close to anyone ether, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened at the playground. When the game was over I looked at my watch, it was 2 o-clock pm or 14 o-clock. And noticed I had missed calls. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder. I stifled a scream. I turned around and hit the person in the gut. They groaned and I realized it was England and he was ticked off..

**America P.O.V.**

I woke up at like 12 maybe. I had went out earlier gotten a snack and went back to bed. I walked out and was fallowed later by France and England. We started talking then France suggested I go get Mattie because it's weird that he wasn't up yet. In-fact he's normally the first one up, and when I can't play video games the only one up. Something about it being quiet when I'm not screaming at the T.V. or something. Anyway, I walked to his room and saw his bed made _**(Goody two shoes)**_, his pj's laying on the floor in a ball _**(hm... Maybe not a goody two shoes then)**_, and Kumajirou missing. "That's weird." I knocked on the bathroom to see if he was their but he wasn't.

I walked back to England and France worried but trying not to freak out. England was drinking tea so I told him to swallow and wait to take a sip. He eyed me suspiciously but fallowed as I said. As soon as he sat the cup down I started talking.

"Well I went to go get Matt and his...uh not their."

"WHAT!" England yelled.

"Non, not again." France said biting his lip.

"I'll call him like last time." I called his phone but he didn't answer. I called again and left a voice mail, like the last time but this one with urgency.

"I swear! I'm getting a bloody harness for that kid! Normally I would say that to America not Canada though." England said angrily even-though you could tell he was more worried then angry.

France tried to calm us down and it worked a little bit, but not that much.

"Ok think, when was the last time we saw him?" I asked out load.

"well, Last night after the accident, but he didn't leave then I stayed out here for an hour because I couldn't sleep." France admitted.

"No one saw him this morning?" England asked

"No man! I didn't see him, so he must-a left sometime between 3am and now."

"That's 9 hours!" England groaned with a worried expression.

"Well what can we do?" France asked panicking even though he went through a whole lecture about 'staying calm'.

"I think I might have an idea." England said walking into his room and shutting the door and locking it.

"WHAT THE? Hey what are you doing?" I asked angrily

"You can't interfere or it won't work" England merely said.

Quiet chanting could be heard before England finally opened the door and walked out.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, we all got changed quickly, and fallowed England out the door. I took us two hours to find Canada because he was moving around a lot then we finally found him leaving a Lacrosse game.

England marched up and grabbed his shoulder. Dude jumped out of his skin and turned around and punched U.K. in the gut. He didn't look to happy about that.

Canada yelped and jumped back, fear flashed in his eye and he clutched Kumajirou tighter, shaking.

"I-I I'm so s-sorry!" Canada stuttered.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" England roared earning looks from everyone around us. "YOU GAVE US ALL HEART ATTACKS! Why did you leave with out telling us! You have already been beat up by someone out of nowhere so why do you have to scare us? Do you know how worried I was when we woke up and you were gone? WELL DO YOU? It's terrifying! I couldn't stand it if you where to get hurt again. Besides WITH THAT CREEP THAT PUT YOU IN THE HOSTPITAL STILL AROUND YOU CAN BE INDANGER!"

"C-c-can we talk about this when we get home?" Canada asked in a really quite voice looking around nervously.

England grumbled something before nodding and wrapping his arms around Canada in a hug. Then he grabbed his arm and dragged him back and France and I hugged him too.

**Canada P.O.V.**

I'm an idiot. I should have known I would get in trouble for leaving but I so mad at them. Then I was embarrassed at the park when they showed up with England yelling. I really should have thought this through more thoroughly.

When we got home England began to yell at me again until I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at him. It was a really quite yell, not much above America's talking voice, but still.

"STOP IT!"England stopped and stared at me. "I didn't leave without you knowing because you were in the room when I left. ALL THREE OF YOU! YOU ALL DIDN'T EVEN REPLY WHEN I SAID GOOD MORNING 100 TIMES!" I yelled starting to cry. My voice still was quiet and almost sounded like I was whispering while yelling. It was soft and not very loud. "You can't even say good morning when you walk past your 'son' who you care for 'so much' AS SOON AS I'M NO LONGER INGURED YOU COMPLETELY FORGET MY EXISTAINCE BECAUSE YOU NO LONGER HAVE TO BABY ME!" I continued crying. England's face looked hurt, France looked hurt, and America looked shocked. "In-staid of embarrassing me in public to show your 'Love' then how about showing it by oh I don't know REMEBERING TO AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU KNOW I'M THERE or NOT! MISTAKING! ME! FOR! AMERICA! Or maybe you could even tell me that you panic and worry about me IN-STAID OF YELLING AT ME AND BLAIMING ME!"

I stood shaking with tears streaming down my face. France rushed forward, putting his hands on my shoulders, but I tried to shake them off. Unfortunately he wasn't letting go. It started to hurt when he forced me to look at him.

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked.

"I don't feel. I know."I spat.

"non, Tu as tort, your wrong. We love you, nous t'aimons. So don't you forget that ok?"

I cried more before hugging him, sobbing on his shoulder. America was in a state of complete shock and looked hurt, confused, and angry but mainly shocked. Like O.M.G I just saw a flying cat shocked.

I ended up crying on France's shoulder for a while before falling asleep, against the fact that it was only in the afternoon.

**The translations come right after or right before the french. Literally.**

**Tu as tort- You are wrong**

**Nous t'aimons-We love you.**

**But ya this whole thing did happened, and I did punch my cousin in the gut, and I did get yelled at, but I don't remember it because when I saw them when I was at a park and fell backwards off the swing when my younger cousin grabbed my leg to get me to stop. **

**Because I hit my head off the ground I couldn't focus on what they were saying but trust me it went along the lines of "Do you know how much trouble were in with our mom!" **

**Like I said my cousins are evil, and they show up in here A LOT. I have 12 or more cousins and only 4 of them are nice, or sane for that matter.**

**But I AM fine now. My cousin's noticed that I was hurt, walked my back to their house, I cleaned up the very small cut on my head (Very small!), and put ice on the bump. They can be nice, just chose not to. And I'm sure you remember this part from earlier, my girl cousin then left to go to her friends house leaving me all alone, while my guy cousin went to his friends house to play video game!**

**But if they hadn't done all this stupid things, then I wouldn't have been able to have written this. So in a way I am thankful, plus it makes for REALLY good thanksgiving conversations. *Evil face and laugh***

**Please review and thank you for taking the time to read this pointless Author's Note.**


	16. Apology

**I'm screwed. **

**I was reading CanadaxAmerica Y.A.O.I on my laptop. I left to go to the bathroom, just turning the screen off. My sister, to prove a point, came into my room with her friends and turn on my computer. Not only did they skip through where I was, but the scrolled half way through the page and stopped on the...scene. So her and her friends read M rated Y.A.O.I. The thing is they didn't even turn away they read up until I came in. Which was way late because they locked my door. My little sister read freaking Y.A.O.I. And didn't even try to stop. I have to go back to closing the tab, turning off the screen, locking it with a pass-word and stuffing the lap-top in my pillow case to keep her away from my stuff. God.**

**Sorry for error's I updated quickly cause I'm hiding from my sister and Dad, so I'm on the computer all day and decided to write. Of course I didn't have anything I wanted to write about so I tested my-self by writing in America's P.O.V.**

**This happened sometime I think, or at lest the conversation did. I just don't remember where though.**

**Anyway hears what you clicked for.**

**America P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe this. My brother thought I didn't care about him. My fear came true he really did run away, cause he thought no one cared. I have to make it up to him but that's not even what was bothering me. What was bothering me was that he said that people always got us mixed up but no ones ever called me Canada. Well he did get beat up by the one person who thought he was me. Wait a minute. Oh My God. THAT'S WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT! This type of thing happens often? Oh my god oh my god. Oh my fucking god! My little bro gets beat up because of me? Often? Is that why he comes home totally pissed with bruises most of the time? I need to go talk to him.

I walked out and saw Canada's head on France's shoulder. Canada was sleeping, while France looked like he needed to leave, but didn't want to wake him.

"Hey, I can look after him if you want." I said pretty quite.

"Oh uh...sure."

I lifted Canada's head up carefully and switched places with France before letting him go back to sleeping.

"Merci Alfred."

"um thanks? I mean your welcome?."

France left and I stared at my little bro. It was apparent he had been crying from the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Wake him up in an hour if his not already up. He has to go get new glasses remember?" France said, popping his head back in the room.

"Ok." I pulled my phone out and set an alarm "Hey where are you going?"

"I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back in half an hour."

"K. later."

When he left I looked back to Matt. He had shifted during our conversation and was now closer. I laughed thinking of how much he would freak out when he woke up, before covering my mouth to stop my loud laugh. He shifted again sliding a little closer before blinking open his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared for a seconded before bolting up right and falling backwards off the couch. His face was red and he started to apologize.

"Dude it's cool trust me." I said now laughing.

"R-really." He asked, his face still burning.

"Ya, by the way I didn't think you could tell who I was with out your glasses."

"I-I can it's just hard. And I thought..." He mumbled the rest.

"What?"

"You were England."

"You thought I was England? Really?"

"at the first glance. Then I realized who you were."

"Oh" I laughed again, making him pout. "Ya know, you shouldn't pout dude. It makes ya look like a little kid."

"Sh-shut up. Why'd you ask if I could tell who you were with-out my glasses?"

"Because you freaked out so much, and I figured you wouldn't react like that if it were England or something." I explained

"Oh, ok."

"So how could you tell it was me?"

"Your seriously asking that?" He asked.

"Ya."

"Well, your voice, your laugh, and England doesn't were your jacket or smell like a combo meal at Burger King. And besides I knew you weren't France..."

"I don't smell like a combo meal at Burger King." I defended, cutting him off.

"Ya you do." He laughed, "Even Kumashiatsu agrees."

"Isn't his name Kumajirou?"

"Yes! T-thanks."

"It's cool." I laughed, before remembering I had to ask him about what he said earlier. "Mathew." He looked at me a little shocked because I didn't use a nickname or anything. Then turned serious.

"Yes?"

"Earlier you said, that people always get us mixed up. What did you mean by that?"

His face fell and he swallowed before looking at me.

"Every time you do something to someone they take their anger out on me. Cuba, England, France, all of them. They always confuse us and I get punished for everything you do. I tried telling you before but you always have that damn chainsaw so I decide against it. And I'm afraid that you would beat me up too."

"Oh my god. Dude I-I'm so sorry." I said just above his normal talking voice. And THAT'S REALLY quiet!

"It's ok. I'm glad you listened at least. Now maybe you can do something about it."

"Dude why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I was afraid you would beat me up too, cut me in half with you chainsaw, or kill whoever beat me up first."

"Dude I'm so sorry. You must hate me."

"I get angry at you and say I hate you, but once I calm down I realize that I couldn't hate you. We almost always get along, and we joke around. Really I'm glad your my brother because you make me laugh, almost kill me, tick me off, scare me half to death...then you turn around and make me laugh." He confessed, laughing.

"I'm glad you don't hate me."

He gave a weak smile.

**Canada P.O.V.**

If I had known it would have been so easy to talk to Alfred I would have done it months ago.

I gave a weak smile at him.

"Hey I want you to promise me one thing ok?" He asked.

"What?"

"That if you ever get beat up, because of me, you will tell me ok? And if I'm doing something wrong let me know ether by slapping me up side the head or telling me." He told me, but I don't think I could slap him.

"Ok."

"you have to promise."

"I d-don't think I could slap you, though."

He laughed loudly, "Oh ok you don't need to hit me, but you do need to promise. Ok?"

"Ok." I nodded and he smiled.

"Good."

We sat for a moment and I realized he still never told me what was wrong with him a few months ago. I knew I had to ask or I would drive my-self crazy.

"H-hey, um Alfred."

"Ya?"

"Can you tell me why you were so upset earlier? I mean way earlier, before the park thing." He looked at me shocked and bit his lip "please?"

He sighed before looking at me completely serious, before starting."when you were gone for the week I panicked. I didn't think you were coming back and that was my fault. I thought that because I hit you with the baseball, said you were too slow, threw ice at you, then left the house that maybe you left because I was a jerk. Or that I wouldn't see you because something happened, and you would still be mad at me if you... I don't even want to mention what I thought could have happened. I..." He couldn't finish what he was saying and was holding back tears.

I would just tell him whats wrong and move on but America just holds on to stuff and lets it build up until he can't take it anymore.

"It's ok I forgive you it's nothing you did. I..."

"STOP!" He yelled suddenly glaring at me again, "Don't you dare apologize. No I left you in a WARE HOUSE FOR FOUR DAYS! Because I didn't think of anything but myself. I didn't even think about it until the next day when we couldn't find you. Even then I couldn't remember that I left my little brother alone and I would know where he was. THEN you just say it's ok, it was an accident, and **forgive**! I hurt you so much in one day, and you forgive like its nothing!" He began to breath heavily.

He was about to start yelling again, so I gave him a hug to try and calm him down.

"Calm down, ok? It's alright remember, I'm not mad and I know you feel bad. That's why I'm not upset. I know you are sorry about what you did, and that your beating your-self up over it. But you don't have to. That's all I need for an apology, I just need to know the person feel's bad, then I can forgive them. If you hadn't even cared then I would have yelled at you, but you apologized and beat your-self up. Besides you said sorry, and I'm not hurt so lets just move on, ok?"

"Ok."

I smiled then heard a ringing. America pulled back and looked at his phone.

"Who called?" I asked.

"No one, it was an alarm. France told me to wake you up if you didn't get up by now."

"Oh."

"He said you were going to get your glasses."

"FINALLY!" I throw my arms up in the air as if it were a celebration, and he started laughing at me, then I joined in too realizing that it must have looked funny.

"Why are we laughing?" He asked.

"I don't know, you started laughing first."

The rest of the night was pretty peaceful I got my glasses back, finally now I can see. I versed America in video games, lost horribly at that. Then ate dinner and went to bed. Pretty boring night, but I would rather not injure my-self again. So in all it was an ok day, another world meeting tomorrow and hopefully Alfred will keep his promise. That will be a very interesting day actually. Oh well can't wait for tomorrow.

T**hanks for the reviews again. I feel I should explain though that I do have 12 cousins and apparently now 13! but I also have 4 aunts and uncles. It's not like my ****aunt had 13 kids. But really I did enjoy looking at your reviews, they made me laugh so hard. **

**Oh by the way my cousins looked over my story and now I have earned a death sentience this Easter, but it was worth it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**My family is crazy! My sister is insane and wonders why I hide from her, when ever she's around. It's not that I try to hide I'm just always get called to a friends house, or after school thing. She's scary. Like Belarus braking the door down scary.**

**She's the early America that didn't give a crap and was selfish. Seriously she's done all of those things except throw turning the heat off in the house then pour ice water on you while you sleep in the middle of a fricken snow storm, and deleteding the chapter of "North pole Madness" cause she knows it took me for-freaking-ever to write. And she wouldn't care if I disappeared, she would just move into my room.**

"**My family I don't hang out with to much say Therapy.**

**My closer family says Doctor Phil.**

**My friend suggests a peace treaty.**

**And my close friends say run the H**L away."**

**Just thought I'd give a heads up as to why I might sound angry in this chapter or why it might not be my best.**

**By the way love your reviews. I can't stop laughing at ** **MDWOLFGIRL comment. It's nice to know that if I die, someone will go after my murderer with Alfred's chainsaw. **

**SORRY FOR LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I woke up early again to that annoying alarm clock. Because the alarm is at the foot of my bed, I kicked it knocking it to the ground before it snoozed.

I sat up groaning, "Why is it that my bed is so comfy in the morning, and not at night when I'm trying to sleep?" I said to my-self. While I climbed out of bed. I got dressed in my suit, white dress shirt, and tie. Then brushed my hair quickly before heading over to knock on America's room to get him up for the meeting.

"h-hey America?" I asked opening the door, Wait I have to get him up, I can't be too quiet, "America!" Louder. "AMERICA!" I said shaking his shoulder.

He turned onto his side and pulled the covers over his head.

"C-come on you have to get up." I said trying to pulled to covers off his face. He picked up his pillow and throw it at me. "Ughf..." I cried falling backwards, when it hit me in the gut. "Come on! Your gonna be late!" I yelled _**(Not really)**_**, **throwing the pillow to the ground.

"Uh. I don't want to go to school Iggy." He groaned pulling the covers higher.

"I'm Canada! And you have to get up!" I wined, while trying to pull the covers off.

He sat up, pushed me back, then laid back down. I stumbled back before moving out of the room. I walked down to the basements and grabbed one of America's water guns, then walked back up into the kitchen, filled it up with cold water, then made my way back to America's room.

"A-Alfred! Y-y-you have one l-last chance! Get up, you have to get ready!" I warned pumping to water gun to gain pressure then aiming it at him. He let out a snort then turned back onto his side, "O-ok! B-but d-don't say I d-didn't warn you!"

I pulled the trigger and a stream of cold water shot from the gun. It socked the sheets and America, who jumped out of the bed, as if it were fire, before looking at me. He smiled evilly and started walking towards me.

"NO!" I shrieked before bolting out his door running through the house.

He started laughing as he chased me. I ran though the living room, jumped over the couch landing in the connected dinning room, then into the kitchen, down the stairs into the basement and hid behind the couch down there. When America came down he ran behind me and I jumped onto the couch then over again. He grabbed my leg but I broke lose while tumbling over the edge, landing on the ground. He came around and was about to grab me, when I jumped up, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door behind me. I dashed though the kitchen, into the dinning room, and jumped the couch as I heard America open the door. I took the risk by looking behind me and tripped as I saw him enter the Living Room/Dinning Room. I sprang back up and ran into my room slamming the door, trying to hold it closed. However America started to open it and so we where both pushing at the door, me to close it, America to open it. He ended up shoving his way in and I yelped jumping back onto my bed. He charged still laughing and I found my-self laughing to. I stood up on the bed and jumped over him running out the door, slamming it behind me._** (The ONE time I slam doors)**_**. **I ran into France's room, diving behind his bed, breathing heavily. France looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"America's...trying...to...KILL ME!" I gasped.

"What did you..."

He was cut of as America opened the door and tackled me to the ground, yelling a battle cry.

We wrestled on the ground, still laughing.

"NO! YOUR GONNA GET ME ALL WET!" I cried.

"Aw I'm sorry." America said pining me down. "But you got me wet first."

"At least you don't need to take a shower?" I tried.

"True."

"And your only in you pj's I'm already dressed." I added.

It was now that I realized I still was holding the water gun.

"That's true to." He stood back acting like he was thinking, while I still pinned my hands down with one hand, "But I don't care"

He grabbed the water gun and sprayed it all over my face.

"AH! Wait! Stop! Y-your getting me all wet!" I cried, trying to shove him off. He just laughed then finally let me shove him off. "UH look you got me all wet, now I have to change."

"Oh well, besides do you think you wouldn't need to change after all that running?"

"T-true."

France started laughing and we looked at him, while still sitting on the ground.

"What did you even do Mathew?"

"I sprayed him with a water gun." I mumbled then France laughed harder, now clutching his stomach and shacking his head

"what are we going to do with you two?" He laughed..

England joined too, he was already dressed, like France and how I **used** to be.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It appears as if America and Canada were having some fun." France laughed. England looked very confused, and looked at me for a more...reasonable explanation.

"I tried to wake America up and when he didn't get up I sprayed him with a Water Gun. Then he chased me through the house." I explained

"Well I heard that last part form the stampeded through the WHOLE BLOODY HOUSE! Now go get changed, BOTH of you!"

I yelped and ran into my room to get changed. America just groaned then got up and slumped to his room. This was going to be a long morning.

**Ok, so more at the beginning was me in the morning everyday. I do have my alarm clock at the foot of my bed on a table, so I have to sit up and move around in the morning. **

**Half way through, during the whole chase scene, was me and my sister. **

**The rest is a scene that took place between my two of my oldest cousin's. I think it took place two years ago during the summer when I had to live at H*ll house for a month, but this was also around the time I hit my head so I probably would tell this differently then my 4 cousin's that were there would. In this chapter I'm France just with different dialog, my Aunt's England, and the only guy cousin's I like are America and Canada.**

**I really love reading over your reviews so if you don't mind please, leave your thoughts and idea's, thank you for reading and I'm actually glad and surprised people read the Author's Notes! I'll try not to make them as long anymore. Thank you all once again.**


	18. Meeting

**Home work is a terrible invention. I'm up was up to my shoulders in it, which is saying something cause I'm at least 5.6 probably grew during the year. Thing is I was stupid enough to watch a Hetalia clip, before doing my history home-work. A hour later of laughing my butt off and here I am. The worst part about is that it was even the same event. So now I won't be able to study for the thousandth time, but really I think I remember enough now.**

**And just to make sure you know what I mean here is the biggest fail in the text book "**The northern area of Canada was being ruled by Britain at the time, while the lower half belonged to France.**"I actually read that a month ago, but it doesn't get old. I just picked this one to show how bad this book is. I'm sad though because they made the war of 1812 is three pages long and failed to even include France in the inter thing. It kinda made it look like England wasn't trying to fight America when England was really at war with France, and could only send half of it's armies the fight America. And the civil war is like maybe 3 pages long, and it took 7 years!**

**Another fail "**France and England were at war again, because those two always fight**."Like I said it's a freaking hilarious book, but it doesn't teach us anything. My teacher hates them, but I'm trying not to die in the front row. People think I have problems, because I just start laughing while reading and will pull out a note-book and quickly write ideas down. **

**I love History**

**Canada P.O.V.**

Once I shut my door I started looking through my clothes. I ended up, grabbing black dress pants, a white t-shirt, and a brown jacket and my tie. I fixed my now dripping hair and decided to dry it with a hair-drier. America and England wouldn't need to dry their hair if it was wet because it's short and would dry easy, but since I have long hair it would take to long.

After drying my hair, I joined England and France for breakfast. America was still in his room. A few minutes later he came out wearing tan pants, a white dress shirt, tie, and the jacket he always wears. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal much like me, but his sugarier. He also he a cup of coffee. We all ate breakfast, and I was happy that England didn't question us further about our chase scene.

We showed up at the meeting and sat in our normal seats. America stood up and spoke about the world ending on 2012. England then disagreed with a colorful statement. Then everyone went around saying their idea's on the subject. Most of them disagreeing with his statement. I was excited because for once I thought I would get to say my ideas, seeing as we were going in a circle. Unfortunately the person next to me started speaking before I had the chance to. As if I were only an empty chair the person started speaking and no one even stopped him to say, you skipped someone. I deflated and slumped into my chair. Unfortunately the chair and floor were both slippery, and I slid right under the table smacking my head on the edge.

"Ow!" I cried trying to get up and only succeeding in banging my head. "Ow!" I cried again. I tried to crawl out then I realized my head was stuck. I looked and panicked because a end of a strand of my hair was stuck to gum that was left there. "That's so gross." That strand of hair that sticks up and curls down was stuck to the table with gum. "Stupid hair."

Someone in front of me shifted and kicked my in the face. "Ow." I cried really loudly. This time the room went quite and everyone looked under the table. My face burned red and I tried to look down by the gum tugged at my hair forcing me to look up.

"Canada?" I heard one person ask.

"Who's that?"

"Bro what are you doing?" I heard Alfred ask.

"that's America's brother."

"Canada what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" prize goes to who-ever can guess who that was.

"ve~what is he doing?"

I buried my face in my hands wishing to just disappear.

"Hey is he ok?"

"Why is America under the table?"

"THAT'S CANADA!" I heard America yell.

"C-c-can s-somebody help m-me?" I asked even-though no one heard me, over the new found argument. "Can s-someone help me? Please?" I asked. No one answered. "HELLO! Can SOMEONE please help me! I'm stuck to a piece of gum?" surely they couldn't have forgotten about me, while staring at me. Could they?

Suddenly a felt something sharp slice cleanly through the strand of hair. Thankfully they didn't cut it all of, just an inch of the only stand of hair. I crawled back up and saw Russia's sister sliding a knife into her sleeve.

"You are welcome." She said coldly.

"Th-thank you v-very much." I said sliding away. She stood and walked back to her brother, hugging onto his arm.

After a few more minutes the meeting was back on track. Only to get derailed again until Germany called it to a draw and everyone left.

I ran out quickly and hurried to the car. I leaned against it waiting for the rest to get back. I looked at Kumashiatsu who was sleeping and sighed. I rested my head against to door. And continued waiting for them to show up. After maybe 10 minutes I opened my eyes in annoyance, and looked around for them. But stayed at the car.

I waited some more, almost all of the cars were gone, and I had been waiting for 20 minutes or less. I was tempted to go back in and look for them, but a soon as I did that I know they would come out, get into the car, and drive away. Then I would come out and be left alone. Then I would end up walking home, or getting a ride by someone kind enough.

After another 5 minutes I walked back in. I looked around but couldn't find them. As I was walking back out-side I saw Italy and Germany. I rushed up to them and asked if they had seen America, England, or France.

"Ve~they left a half and hour ago. Why?" Italy chirped.

"W-w-what!"

"They left a half a hour ago?." Italy said tilting his head to the side, slightly confused.

"T-t-they couldn't have! I-I was out there!" I yelled, "I-I was waiting for them!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but Italy is telling the truth. They left after you ran out of the room and drove away a half an hour ago. We thought you were with them." Germany explained.

"Argh! I swear. I was standing right out-side our car!"

"Well they left and went around back, got in their car, and drove away."

"O-o-out b-back?"  
>"Ja out back. Why?" Germany asked.<p>

"I'm stupid. I was waiting at the wrong car." I said face-palming.

"Oh, would you like a ride then?" Germany asked.

"No, but thank you for offering it was nice. But I live close enough to this meeting this time, that I can just walk."

"If you say, so."

"BYE!" Italy waved.

"Good bye, and yes I'm sure, thank you though." I said while waving good bye.

**This is why I never go on Field Trips, if I have anything to say about it. **

**I was with my teacher and class but stopped to tie my shoe. As I was walking to the bus door, the driver shut it in my face and looked in this record book for directions. I knocked on the door, but he didn't open it. Then he looked up and started the bus and started driving. I jumped up and down and ran after the bus. It kept driving until it pulled out of the parking-lot and into the street. I pulled out my phone and called my friend who was on the bus, she's really loud and yelled at the bus driver. He finally stopped and I ran out into the street, down the block, across the street where the bus was parked, and climbed onto the bus. Funny thing was right as I collapsed into my seat the teacher called my name for attendance. They wouldn't have known I was missing because this teacher always forgets attendance, the only reason she did was because the principle was on the bus, and no one was sitting with me.**

**Remy Nela thank you for your comment, I know what I'm doing on the first day of school, or the first day of summer for my sis. *Evil smile* *puppy runs away***

**MDWOLFGIRL thank you too, it just makes me smile to look over your comments. My sister was being evil yesterday, so I showed her your comment and she left me alone for the rest of the night! :) **

**Ashe-Kuro I LOVED your comment. For no reason in particular actually. It's just you are right, therapy is over rated. Besides if my sister and I came in the guy/girl would jump out of a window, and need some help later.**

**I would give a winking face, but I'm not joking *Sweat drops* *Nervous laugh***

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please tell me if I have any spelling errors. I got hit with a low blow this weekend when someone said and I quote "**I need to be your beta reader, so I can fix your spelling mistakes. It really takes away from the story and had it been anyone else but you I would have stopped reading**." I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT BAD! I read my chapters over so many time till I get sick of my writing, and fix all the mistakes I see. I'm TRYING! So please if I have any mistakes tell me. Much better to read it from people that like my writing then from some one who can't even complement a sailor Jupiter out-fit I made from scratch and ten dollars, JUST BECAUSE THEY ASKED ME TOO! Not cause I wanted to, because they asked. I'm a push over. A passive-aggressive push over. **

**I know I'm getting stabbed tomorrow for typing the above paragraph, but I hope they'll read it and finally get why I'm always so ticked off when they 'help me'. I never explain things right, so no one gets why I get so mad right after I tell them why I'm mad! I wish they could open the ears. Great now I'm going to go write some Chrona inspired poems in a dark corner. ;)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, please review and let me know my errors so I can finally please my best friend.**


	19. Walk

**Lol story of my life.**

**It's dinner time, but our family doesn't eat together, sometime not at all. Anyway so it's 6:03 on a Sunday and my dad is making food for my sister. She wanted spaghetti and meatball but he opened ravioli. So he asked if she still want's and she says no. Suddenly dad remembers I haven't eaten all day and calls me. I was down stairs and I was like what? And he goes "want me to make you some ravioli"?**

**Anyway I was reading my History text book again and though you would get a kick out of this. The passage it called "America's and Canada's relationship."**

"**America's and Canada's relationship started of the a rocky start, with much interference from Great Britain and France. How-ever the two eventually started a relationship that is still going strong to this day."**

**Ya can someone please help me here I've died 2,000,000,000 times in History class because of this book!**

**I'm thinking of putting in a quote in each chapter, hm... I probably will.**

**PLEASE READ THE STARED AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! JUST THE ONE'S WITH THE STARS ON THEM I UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ TO WHOLE THING!**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I walked out of the parking lot, and walked on the sidewalk, until I saw a short cut. I knew it well from when I was younger, and decided to take it, hoping one that it wasn't over grown, two I wasn't to big, three I wouldn't get to dirty, and four that I really would get home sooner.

I walked over an old trail that had weeds poking up out of no where. It was slightly muddy, but not too bad. Then I crossed a fallen tree over a muddy creek. I almost fell in and just settled for crawling on hands and knees the rest of the way. My pants got dirty from that but no too bad. Then I climbed up a step hill that was more so a dog pile of rocks. I got several cuts and scraps from that. When I finally came out of the woods I was in a neighbors yard. I quickly ran and climbed over the fence because I remembered this guy had a lot of guns and I didn't feel like ticking him, or his little sister off. I know they probably wouldn't have shot me, especially not his little sister, but given my luck any-thing is possible.

I walked five more houses over, then climbed the fence, and walked through our yard. I walked around to the front and shoved open the door. I walked in and collapsed onto the couch and unfortunately France.

"my, my, my, what are you doing?" he asked with a amused smirk.

I shot up as if something bit me. "I-I I'm s-sorry!" I said embarrassed.

"hon-hon-hon It's ok. No need to over react. It was an accident."

I nodded and sat next to him on the couch.

"what happened to you?" He asked pulling a twig out of my hair. Then wiping some dirt off my face.

"You left me at the meeting, then I had to walk home." I pouted, shoving his hand away.

"I'm sorry." he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, "désolé"

"It's fine." I sighed, before smiling at him to show that I was fine and not just saying that.

"I'm amazed Kumajirou isn't even a bit muddy."

"I watch out for him." I said while snuggling the still sleeping bear close.

"I see."

"He's one of my friends so I guess I have a responsibility to look out for him."

France smiled, "You have always watched out for him, even when you where just a tiny colony. I think you should go wash all this dirt of now," he said pulling a few leaves out of my hair. _**(honestly when did all those get there? I didn't think I got to dirty.) **_

"Ok." I walked to my room and grabbed a green sweatshirt and jeans. Then took a shower. It was nice and warm, given that it was a pretty cold day. Not that I really care, I actually like the cold, unlike America who hibernates practically every winter. I washed my hair and made sure to get all of the dirt off and checked to see if there was any gum still stuck in my hair. When I was done I stepped out and got dressed. This time I didn't care that my hair was still wet. I left the bath room and walked into the cooler air. It was quite refreshing actually.

England was reading, America was playing video games, and well...I don't really know what France was doing. This is one of those moments when you really have no idea what to do. At all. I sighed and sat down on the couch, thinking. After a while I decided it was a great day and I should take a walk to waste time. I asked England who didn't look up from his book, before giving a half halfhearted "Sure you can do what ever you want." I thanked him and grabbed my phone and Kumero. And headed out. I walked down my street, in the opposite direction of the park, deciding it would be a bad idea to go there. I walked around the block and decided to visit a friend. I went up and knocked on his door.

"Cuba?" I asked knocking. He opened it throw a empty tub of ice-cream at me. I ducked and jumped back.

"Go! Away! America!" He yelled raising his fist, "WHAT DO YOU EVEN THINK YOUR DOING HERE!"

"I-I-I'm NOT AMERICA!" I jumped away cowering.

He stopped his fist midway and lowered it to his side.

"I'm sorry, Canada. I thought you were America. I'm sorry."

"I-i-i-it's ok." I replied shaking, "Oh uh s-s-sorry for what ever America did."

"Oh it's ok, I was upset because I heard he left you at the meeting" I felt happy that he remembered me or anyone one did for the matter, "Would you like to come in." He asked.

"Uh y-you know what,...um...I'm sorry but I can't. I just...uh...Came by to say hello, but now I have to go. But...uh...Thanks for the invitation, m-maybe another time! Ok?"

"Huh? Oh ok. Bye Canada."

I shakily walked away. It's wasn't that Cuba was a bad guy, he just had a bad temper that's all. And when he had a temper it was best not to be around him. And if you look like America, it really is best to keep your distance. They really should try to work what-ever issues they have, out and not lash out at each other. I mean really, but it's not like I'm going to say anything.

I walked to another friend's house hoping that they wouldn't try to kill me.

**Please read the stared AN***

**Ok sorry for sucky ending to this, I really had nothing, sorry. So I guess what I'm going to do is just have Canada go to different characters house's and work on there personalities.**

**By the way the whole thing with Cuba I really what to explain. I really don't think of him as the bad guy at all. I know there were issues with America and Cuba, but I don't think Cuba's bad for that. I would have made it better but in all honesty I don't really know anything other then the cold war of America and Russia in which Cuba was dragged into. If you have corrections please tell me and I will re-upload this chapter with the corrections. And no I'm not going to make Cuba be the one who sent Canada into the hospital, mainly because I know he beat's him up, but not that much, plus he apologizes after words. In all honesty I like Cuba, his a good character but gets ripped on for hating America.**

**I kinda like the idea of Prussia or Romano or Spain being the one who beat up Canada,or even all three. Although I never really have seen Spain get angry so he might be out, unless I find a good reason that is. If I do all three though it's kinda like the Bad Touch Trio, only with Romano instead of France.**

**Before you posted your suggestions I was thinking about making it Belarus, and Russia. Because in all honesty if America did upset Russia, Belarus would attack and kill him. How-ever if I did that I would be afraid to sleep at night, plus I didn't have a reason for Russia.**

**Ether way, I feel like I should Apologize so SORRY FOR WHAT-EVER MY SHOULDER ANGLE IS BUGGING ME ABOUT! But seriously I didn't want to post the Cuba part, because I feel as if some people might take it to offense. So if that is you I am sorry. **

**Please leave comment's or correction's.**

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!**

**Désolé, Gomennasai, Sorry **

*********One Thing! I'm debating the next scene, because it involves drinking and I have two versions written, one with the drinking and one with-out. I'm afraid to post the one with drinking, so if you want me to let me know. I just don't want people yelling at me. Truth is that it's a real life thing with one of my old friends, even though they didn't actually drink. If you want that part in then let me know so I don't have a panic attack waiting for the response of people. Review***********


	20. Home Alone

**OK! So this did happen but at different times, not one thing after another.**

**Also I did decide to go with the drinking one. You don't want to read it skip to the bottom I'll give you a summery. But I think if you don't read the drinking and think about it you want get the latter chapters.**

**Thank you all the well...two people that told me to suck it up and go with the drinking**

**Ashe-Kuro -Your Spain theory is possible. **

**Anon**

**Thanks **

**Canada P.O.V.**

I walked a few more blocks away, I decided I could visit my friend Prussia. I'm hoping he wouldn't be mad at America and beat me up too, but if he was I was depending on a 'The Many Reason's Why You Are Awesome' speech to save me.

I shakily walked up to, and knocked on the front door. Prussia opened the door looking confused. He look to the left, then right, then straight at me, before turning around and going back inside and shutting the door.

"Huh?" I asked, maybe he didn't want me here. But it was quite rude of him to stare past me, like I was invisible...aw man. I must have been invisible again. I knocked again, and he answered but looked past me again. This time how-ever he looked very mad.

"OK! Who keeps knocking on my door then ditching the awesome me!" He demand angrily.

"m-m-me!"

"Huh? Oh hey Canada. Was that you who knocked earlier?"

"YES! Y-you couldn't see me?" I asked. I mean I get ignored but not because I was invisible. Right?

"Ya...I couldn't see you" He said scratching his head.

"THAT'S WHY MY FAMILY FORGETS ME!" I exclaimed not really loud at all.

"Your family forgets you? That must suck."

"It does." I said in a pouting tone, slumping a little.

"You want to come in?" He asked moving aside a little.

"uh ya thank you."

"It's ok. The awesome me will cheer you up." He said slinging his arm around my shoulder leading me in-side.

"Thanks," I laughed a little.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked as we walked into a room.

"no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you though."

"Ok if you say so, I'm gonna get something. You can sit if you want, I'll be back."

"Um ok."

I sat on a dark couch, and fumbled with Kilimanjaro while Prussia left.

He came back with a can of beer and I shuttered remembering 3 nights ago, when I accidentally drank.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"No, besides I'm to young to drink."

"Doesn't stop America. He goes with England."

"But...uh..." I was silent for a while then he laughed noticing I couldn't come up with anything to say. I buried my face into Kumajiroyoshi's back.

"Aw it's ok," He said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I-I know." I said giving a small smile.

"so how's everything been going?" He asked for a change of conversation.

"Pretty terrible." I laughed, "My family keeps forgetting about me, more then usual. Then I got injured playing baseball, got stuck in a wear-house for 4 days..."

"Oh I heard about that, I'm glad your ok." He cut me off before signaling for me to continue.

"Thanks. Uh where was I? OH YA! um...after that this maniac beat me up in a park, and I was in a hospital."

"Someone beat you up?" He asked/shouted looking worried sitting up from his relaxed lounge to sitting up straight and staring at me.

"Ya. Then my family left me at the world meeting today, after my hair got stuck to a piece of gum under the table." I pointed to my hair that curls that also got cut to get rid of the gum.

"Yuck."

"And when I walked home I took a short cut through the woods and got muddy, but that wasn't to bad."

"have you considered that maybe England screwed up on a 'spell' and cursed you."

"He could have." I blankly stated.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"OK! Change of subject! Who beat you up...I mean d-do you know?"

"No, we don't know."

"Do you know why they went after you? I mean I would assume someone would try to hurt America if he ticked them off, but you don't do anything."

"They thought I was America."

"oh,...uh what do you know or remember?" He was sitting on the edge of his seat now looking at me.

"uh...well not much. I remember an accent and what they said, what they did, and that there were more then one person."

"oh."

There was a silence, then he chugged down the rest of his beer and left to get another. When he returned he began drinking that one. I hope doesn't get drunk! That would be horrible!

"uh...s-so what about you? How have you been?"

"I've been awesome." he flashed a huge smile, "I was on my way to bug Austria, but when you come I figured you could use some of my awesomeness to cheer up."

"you love the word awesome, don't you?"

"Yup!"

He got up to get another beer.

"Uh...d-don't y-you think y-you have had enough?" I asked.

"Na I'm fine."

He left and returned with TWO more cans. I hope doesn't ask me again.

Thankfully, or maybe not, he didn't ask just opened the can and started drinking.

"Maybe I should go, it's gonna get late and I don't want to miss dinner. France is cooking."

"Aw your gonna leave?" He asked hugging my arm.

"Y-ya"

"Aw I thought you'd stay a little later." He wined pulling me into a hug, setting his can down. It was a little weird, because we were on different sides of the couch so I was stretched all the way across the couch with my head buried in his chest. My neck kinda strained from the position.

"I g-guess I can stay a little longer." I stuttered.

"YA!" He cheered and I managed to squirm out of his grip.

I think his drunk now. He reached for the can, but intercepted and slid both cans away, while he pouted. "Aw that wasn't awesome." He pouted.

"sorry."

We sat in silence until my phone went off. I answered and America's voice poured through the ear piece.

"Yo! Bro where are you?"

"I'm at Prussia's right now, why."

"England went to get you for dinner and you weren't here."

"I ASKED HIM IF I COULD LEAVE! HE SHOULD KNOW WHERE I WAS!" I yelled not so loudly.

"K. Don't take it out on me. Just get home as fast as possible."

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I groaned.

"GREAT! See ya soon!" He yelled or maybe just said. I can't tell sometimes.

I hung up and turned to Gilbert.

"I'm sorry, but I really do have to go."

"No!" he wined grabbing my arm.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I explained trying to pry him off, "Ouch! Y-your starting to hurt me." I cried as his grip tighten.

He grumbled but finally let go, pouting. Yup he was defiantly drunk. At lest he wasn't turning violent, which meant he probably was not that drunk, only buzzed.

"I can come back tomorrow if you want."

"Ok." He was still pouting but then a smile broke across his face, "You can't resist the awesomeness, huh?"

"ya, ya. Just promise not to drink anymore tonight please."

"Ok," He rolled his eyes, "bye."

"Good-bye. I'll come by tomorrow." I called as I left his house and started home.

Once home I surely got a welcome.

"Hey where is everyone?" No one was home and the lights were off, "Really guys this isn't funny where are you." I called looking around the house. "Guy's!" I checked the bed-rooms, "America! E-England! F-FRANCE! W-where are you guys?" I looked in the basement. "G-Guy's this ISN'T FUNNY! Where are you." I walked out-side in the back-yard. "GUY'S!"

I ran back in-side into the kitchen looking for a note, or even better France, England, or America. But they weren't there. I slumped into the dinning room connected to the living room. I pulled out my phone and called America.

"Ring...Ring...Ring...YO! This is America! Can't reach my cell, Call ya back we I get a chance. Leave a message, laters! Wait, how do I stop the recoding? Matt! **Ya? **How do you stop the recording? **Here. **Oh Than..."

"Ok then? Hey Alfred this is me Matt, Where are you? You called me saying to come home, but your not even hear! Please call me back."

After leaving a message for Alfred, I tried calling France.

"Ring...Ring...Ring..."

"Aw come on, pick up, pick up!"

"Ring...Ring...Ring...Bonjour, This is Francis. Sorry for not answering, leave a message at ze beep."

"Seriously? This is Matt, where are you, America, and England? You tell me to get here but your the ones missing. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! Please call back, s'il vous plaît!"

I called England with the same result, not bothering with a message, I just hung up.

Where are you?

**As I said earlier this did happen.**

**3 years ago I don't remember my friend was acting drunk, because she didn't sleep at all for like 2 days. Then another friend hugs onto me and begs me not to go home. Sounds weird when it put like that...but that's is pretty much what they do, even though I don't mind. It makes me feel like someone cares *Wide Smile* :)**

**As for the being called home then Family disappearing that's happened to many times to count. My family doesn't live at home. They just eat, sleep, and spend random times of the day there when they have nothing to do. I'm here the most often and when I am I read, play Wii, sleep, and write. Those are the only things I can do. But for the story I writing about the first time I came home and no one was home. MENTAL BREAK-DOWN AHEAD!**

**Translations**

**Bonjour: Hello/ Good Morning.**

**s'il vous plaît!: Please **

**Thank you for your reviews, please leave your comments. What you like, What can be improved, what was wrong. All of that.**

**And to MDWOLFGIRL I love you idea of going to see Italy. I might put it in obviously not this chapter. I got an idea about how to end it, and have who sent Canada to the E.R. picked out. But can't tell you cause it would ruin the ending.**

**Summary:**** Ok well Canada went to see Prussia, Prussia got drunk, America called Canada and told him he needed to get home like now, Canada gets home no one's there. I suck at summaries but I keep my promises. **

**Oh and for America's voice-mail that's true. If was ether my first time with a phone when I was like in the 5 grade, or my aunts, or a video I recorded on my phone, my friend was holding it and all of the sudden you hear, "Wait how do I turn this off?" It's from one of the three, or maybe all.**


	21. Storm

**MY STORY IS COMING TRUE! ok so this chapter is taking place like right now really, but god I hope it doesn't play all the way through.**

**K, so my family's out, I'm home alone and a huge a** storm is out-side. I hope the power doesn't go out. But so far I've been injured by my sis on total ascendent, ****not on purpose!**** (Baseball) **

**Then I got injured my self multiple times today (Warehouse). **

**Then I was alone all day. (General) **

**I took a walk and saw dude's I SO didn't want to see. There's 3 of them and they always do cat calls and are pervs. [one come up to me during a party at our school and I was blowing up a balloon and he goes "You look sexy blowing up balloon's" Takes the balloon from my mouth and ties it, and then hands it back.] so I ran through these wood to other side of the block and then went the rest of the way home.(Meeting when Canada had to walk home)**

**skipping skipping ….**

**So to this chapter My dad's at a meeting. I'm all alone, my friend won't answer her phone even though she told me to call her. And now there's a big a** storm out-side.**

**Creepy huh?**

**Remember this takes place two years ago in my life. This is the first time my Family left thinking I wasn't coming home. Now it happened's every two nights. I'll say I'm coming home from a friend, they say they'll be home, I'll get home, and they will be gone. It happens every Friday, Wednesday, and Sunday. **

**Canada P.O.V.**

I waited for a half an hour for them to call back, when no one did I called America again.

Once again I got his voice mall. I was so worried, what if something bad happened to them? Why haven't they called back? What if they don't come back? Where did they go? This worry soon faded to anger as the time neared an hour. Now I started getting mad.

"WHY HAVEN'T THEY CALLED!" I cried.

I called all three again but none of them answered. I began to get very frustrated.

Where are they? Are they coming back? Is it better with or with-out them, not like they really are in my life. But America did save me from England before. On the other hand with-out America I won't get beat up, and with-out England or France I'll never get yelled at or blamed for what America does. But wait with-out France no one will comfort me or even notice me. I take back what-ever I thought earlier! I DON'T WANT THEM TO DISAPPEAR! EVER! America and I always joke around and he's there when I need him. England keeps things in order and is strict but with-out him everything would be chaotic! And France notices and watches out for me. Where are they, Why would they just call me to come over then leave?

I began crying, curling up on the couch. As if the sky knew what I was feeling, it cried along with me. It was night now, and the living room was being lit by flashes of lightning. I had the lights on, but soon they flickered and died due to the weather being against me too. With the lights out it became increasingly scary. I grabbed Kumakichi holding the poor bear close. I jumped at a extremely loud boom of thunder and blinding flash of lighting.

I clutched my little bear tightly in my arms, but not enough to hurt him. Then I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, lighting my way with the light from my phone. Fumbling around in the dark, I found a flash light. I switched it on and put my phone away. Using the flash light I grabbed some Candles and matches. I made my way back to the dining room table with 3 candles and a match book. I struck one match and lit the 3 candles. Unfortunately I guess I held the match to long and it burned me.

I yelped and let go of the match. I hit the table still on fire, so I took the lid of a candle and placed it over top. The lid smothered the flame, and thankfully it only left a miner burn mark on the table, but I fixed that. As for my hand, I ran it under cold water from the sink. It stopped hurting and I wrapped a band-aid over my two fingers burned, and the back of my hand, near my wrist, where the match hit while falling.

After I finished that I went back to the table left one candle there, one candle on a shelf where all the bed-rooms where, and one candle in my room. Then I rummaged through the closet looking for more candles. I found some and lit them off the candle in my room, which was the only one that didn't have a holder. It was just wax, almost like a over sized birthday candle, but really thick. I lit 5 more candles placed one in America's room, one Frances, one in the Kitchen, the bathroom, and the last one on the coffee table next to the couch I was laying on. I would have put on in England's room but I was afraid of accidentally summoning a demon or something like that.

I slumped back onto the couch still holding Kuma, the thunder was still booming, the lightning still flashing, and the rain still crashing to the ground. I was becoming more relaxed, until I saw a figured flash in the lightning. I opened my mouth to a silent scream, before tearing of the couch and running to my room to grab something to defend my-self with. I looked around and settled on a hockey stick, that I'm pretty sure was actually America's. I placed Kumero on the ground in my room next to my bed, before carefully walking to the living room. I stayed hidden in doorway, waiting to see if who-ever I saw come in. I heard someone working with the lock and failing. Then I heard them slam their weight against the door. I automatic tighten my grip on the hockey stick. Suddenly it was quiet, then the person at the door knocked. When I didn't answer they pounded on the door. They did that for a few minutes then I saw two people walk passed the window.

"T-there's t-two?" I chocked.

They were headed for the back door, and I know it! I ran through the house tripped and fell flat on my face. To scared that someone might be breaking into the house, I jumped up and ignored the pain in my jaw. I ran down the stairs to the basement. I tripped on the stairs but grabbed the bannister to keep my balance. I lost the hockey stick and once I made it down the stairs, started feeling for it. I grabbed it and jumped up, only to hear the doorknob of the backdoor twisting. I dove behind the couch, right as the door was kicked open. In walked two figures and I covered my mouth to hide the sound of my breathing. The lightning flashed through the basement window lighting the room up. I curled up into a ball and slid as far into the couch as I could. The two figures walked into the house and up the stairs.

From up stairs I heard a conversation.

"He must be hear. Look there are candles lit."

"Then where is he?"

I covered my mouth to stifle a gasp. I know there talking about me, I'm the only one home.

"I don't know. Perhaps he's sleeping?"

"Ok check the bed rooms, I'll check in here and down stairs."

NO! There coming after me! I jumped up from the floor and ran out the door. I ran into the back-yard and hid under the porch, away from windows. If I ran they would see me, besides where would I go? I stayed hidden and still, a-side from shivering in the rain, and flinching when lightning and thunder crashed.

**In-side The House.**

The two men looked for Canada.

"I did not see him in any of the bed rooms." The taller of the two said.

"And I didn't find him ether, do you think his here?"

"Of course he has to be! Why else would there be candles lit?"

"True."

"You don't think he could be out-side do you?"

"In this weather?"

"Yes."

"Lets go and check."

The two men exited the house to search the front and back-yard.

**I'm kinda curious to see what you think happens next.**

**Next chapter will probably be up sooner, because of the whole leaving you hanging thing. Well be up by Sunday at least! Please say what you think happens! It can give idea's to make it better.**

**But leave your comment's, and what you think happens next. Reason for cutting this short is that the storm is making it hard to write. Then this huge crash came from out-side. I went to look and saw my neighbors metal garbage can was hit by lightning. My train of thought wrecked in to a wall, the wall fell on it, then my train of thought exploded.**

**So ya will update soon, thanks for reading.**

**By the way, the candle thing almost happened again when the stupid tee-light wouldn't catch fire and the flame came to close for comfort.**


	22. Identified

**Thanks to:**

**KiarajonesKirkland- love your name, but then I love a lot of people's names.**

**Remy Nela**

**MDWOLFGIRL &**

**Ashe-Kuro **

**for being the only one's to review and bonus to KiarajonesKirkland MDWOLFGIRL for being the only one who guess what they thought would happen. Thank you. Both of you were actually close, I guess I'm predictable or I'm really obvious. **

**Anyway I'm sad only two people guessed. This has not been my week for writing. At All. But I keep my promises and I said I would post my next chapter today.**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I was standing in the rain, when suddenly I saw the shadows of two men walking down the drive way. I crawled into a bush hiding.

No! Why did they have to come out here? Why did I leave the candles burning they know I'm here.

"Canada!" I heard one of the two call.

Maybe I can make a run for it, their not to close...Wait a minute I recognized that voice.

"F-France?" I asked jumping up from the bush.

"CANADA!" He yelled, as he rushed to hug me. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"I thought you were trying to break in and hurt me." I whimpered and started shaking from the cold.

"W-what! Why?" France asked looking me in the eyes

"I didn't know where you where so,.*Sniff*...a-a-and you didn't answer my calls. I thought something bad happened. And that who-ever did something to you was going to hurt me too."

"I'm so sorry." France said smoothing my hair down. "We didn't hear our phones. They were on silent."

"Yes, we didn't try to scare you so much." England said putting a hand on my shoulder

"It's ok. W-where's America?"

"Insisted on speeding the night at Toni's" England groaned.

"ok. Where were you?"

"How about we explain inside." France said walking me in-side.

"Ok"

Once inside France explained that they didn't have anything to cook at home, so they suggested eating out. America, who was about to tell them something, forgot what he was going to say and they just left. I know he spaced out and forgot to tell them I was coming home, so they left thinking I was at a friends. I guess I can't blame them. After they explained, I got dressed, and went to bed.

**(A.N: Ya! MDWOLFGIRL was the closest! Pretty much the same except America is at Toni's not Japan's)**

()()()()()()()()()()()

**The Next Day**

I slept in late the next morning. By the time I woke up, America was home. He suggested we go do something, and we ended up going to watch one of his Hero Action Movies, then getting Ice-cream.

It was a pretty fun day, until we were going home.

America and I were walking when we came across Romano, Prussia, and Spain.

"Hey gu..." America started but was silenced by Romano smashing his fist in his jaw. He jumped back rubbing his jaw, "What the hell!"

"W-what are you doing!" I yelled for once getting loud enough to gain everyone's attention ,"S-s-STOP!"

Prussia cleared his throat before speaking, "We all have a bone to pick with America, and when we realized we where always beating you up, we decided to get pay back."

"But then we found out that once again we had beaten you up, so now we came back to give America what he deserves." Spain continued.

"W-what? W-wait that was you w-who beat me up!" I choke backing away.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ADD THAT LAST PART! NOW THEY KNOW IT WAS US!" Romano yelled at Spain, who seemed unaffected by it.

Prussia sighed "Yes it was us, he had it coming, letting you take his punishments."

"T-that's no reason TO BEAT ANYONE UP!" I yelled quietly with my voice cracking.

"Yes, we are sorry that you were the one who got beat up, it seems as though even trying to get back at America for you getting beat up, you still got beat up."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was..."

"I'm going to kill YOU!" America roared, cutting me off and his fists clenched. "You **don't **put my little brother in the hospital for **any** reason!"

"Look who's taking responsibility for once." Prussia teased.

America lunged at him but Prussia jumped out of the way, letting America's fist fly straight through the air. Romano kick America in the stomach knocking him down. America jumped back up, bringing up his fists.

"STOP!" I yelled jumping in between America and the other three.

"Spain, grab him. If he tries to get involved in the fight it would defeat the purpose. Besides we don't want him getting hurt." Prussia ordered.

Spain nodded, before walking over, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me in to what looked like a hug to keep me from getting in between the fight.

"Let ME GO!" I cried, trying to squirm my way out, but he kept a firm grip as he backed a safe distance away, "America just run! This fight is useless! Everyone's going to get hurt and nothing good is going to come of this! STOP FIGHTING!" I cried.

But my pleases were of no a vile as Romano lunged and he punched America in the nose, who in-turn kicked him in the gut and knocked him into a wall. Then Prussia and America began strangling each other until America picked Prussia off the ground and throw him back. Prussia stumbled back before regaining his balance and both he and Romano charged America at the same time. Prussia punched America in the chest and face, while Romano punched him in the gut and jaw. The attacks winded him and he struggled to stay on his feet.

I struggled more viciously. "Please let me go." I begged.

"I don't see why you are fighting so much. You should be on our side, I mean we're avenging all the times you got beat up because of him." Spain said confused.

"His my brother. Wouldn't you do the same for Romano? His kinda like a brother or at least a close friend!" I cried pulling at his arms.. Spain was quite for a while, before looking away. "Please"

"NO!" His grip around me tighten and I let out a chocked gasp of pain, and my air flow being cut off. I struggled trying to get him to release his grip, but to little or no effect.

"I...CAN'T...breath!" I gasped out and thankfully he loosened his grip. I slumped forward sucking in all the air my lungs could take.

I craned my neck to see that Spain was much more focused on the fight. I was horrified, by the scene. America nose was gushing blood and it was smeared across his face. He had the beginnings of a black-eye and bruises. Prussia's shirt was ripped, blood on his hand, and bruises marking on his pale skin. Romano's hair was messed up, he had a black-eye, and bruises all over just like the other two. They were all idiots, this fight was so stupid!

Suddenly I got an idea. Making sure Spain wasn't watching I pulled my phone out and sent an argent message to England.

_America in fight! Help! Ice-cream place down the road! HURRY!_

Hopefully he would know where we were and get here soon.

America was knocked down and couldn't get back up. Prussia kicked him in the gut causing him to double over while laying on the side-walk.

England please hurry!

Romano pinned him down, and Prussia stood on his hand's to keep him from moving.

America cried out in pain at his hands being crushed, and besides Prussia was a big guy it would really hurt. While Prussia stood on America's hands to hold them down, Romano punched him repeatedly. I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes and slumped back-wards, going limp in Spain's grip. He jumped from shock, but then shifted pulling his arms under mine and around my waist to keep me standing. In this position my feet barely touched the ground.

Then I heard Prussia gasp, and a loud thud, fallowed by Romano groaning in pain. As I opened my eyes I saw a very pissed off England gripping Prussia by his shirt.

Thank god.

**Next chapter coming up soon.**

**K so Prussia is OOC I suck, and I know. **

**This fight did take place before, and I did get in the middle. I broke my nose, dude who punched me broke his dignity. My friend ,who is a guy, got in a fight with three other guys. I was with him when it happened and started yelling saying it was stupid. When the first punch was thrown(by the one who's Romano) I got in the middle shoving both dudes away. They continued fighting and the 'leader' of the three punched my straight in the nose. Then the less violent of the three (who is Spain) walked me away from the fight. It worked until I saw how much the were hurting him so I once again got in the middle. I Punched the one who is Romano in the gut and the 'leader' (which was Prussia) in the face so hard he ran away crying. The other two ran away with him.**

**And when I said this hasn't been my writing week I meant I haven't been able to write anything I thought to be good. I also wrote a new factual story and I'm not sure what happened but it didn't show up in the search engine. So I re-uploaded it and so far no one has read it. Also I've been trying to write but I can't seem to focus enough and it doesn't look good. I think this turned out ok, but I need to stop do to a huge head ache. I am still sad that only two people said what they thought would happen, but it's not the end of the world**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please leave your reviews.**

**Sorry for mistakes, I just can't reread this over and over to look for errors.**


	23. Help

**First 13 lines are repeated from last chapter. It's just the easiest way to start.**

**Canada P.O.V.**

America was knocked down and couldn't get back up. Prussia kicked him in the gut causing him to double over, while laying on the side-walk.

England please hurry!

Romano pinned him down, and Prussia stood on his hand's to keep him from moving.

America cried out in pain at his hands being crushed, and besides Prussia was a big guy it would really hurt. While Prussia stood on America's hands to keep them down, Romano punched him repeatedly. I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes and slumped back-wards, going limp in Spain's grip. He jumped but shifted pulling his arms under mine and around my waist to keep me standing. In this position my feet barely touched the ground.

Then I heard Prussia gasp, and a loud thud, fallowed by Romano groaning in pain. As I opened my eyes I saw a very pissed of England gripping Prussia by his shirt.

Thank god.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" England growled pulling Prussia closer while he struggled to get away.

Spain stiffened and sat me on the ground before backing away. He rushed to Romano, who was cursing and curled up in a ball on the ground. Spain helped him up, slinging one of Romano's arms around his neck to help balance the other.

"P-please let me go!" Prussia begged shielding his face.

England punched him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him, before pushing him away.

Spain, Romano, and Prussia all turned around and ran away, surprisingly enough Romano was the fastest even though he had needed help standing earlier. Prussia was behind him, and Spain being the slowest but soon he out ran Prussia.

"Baster's all their good for is retreating." England spat.

I crawled over to America, who was already sitting up. I guess in his case he had fought back, so it wasn't like he was just getting pounded on. America hadn't given those guy's the chance to inflect serious damaged other then punches or kicks, unlike me who just sat there as they broke my wrist back in the park.

"Are you ok? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little sore." He groaned holding his stomach.

"What happened!" England demanded, shaking slightly ether from rage, or the sight of America so battered, or maybe both.

"Well those three son's of a bitch, came out of no-where and started a fight. They were the ass hole's that sent Mattie to the ER." America shouted angrily in the direction they fled, as if they were still there.

"WHAT!" England squeaked before wrapping a protective arm over my shoulder.

"Ya, I'm glad I managed to hurt them for what they did to Matt," America started spitefully "BUT MAN! They almost wet their pant's when you showed up!" He finished triumphantly.

"This is serious. Mathew thank you for letting me know." England sighed.

"L-let's just get home." I suggested looking over my shoulder to see if they where still there.

"Ok" England agreed, as he and I helped America walk home hockey style. Both of America's arms where over each of our shoulders, as England and I supported him. We made it home and England had America sit on the couch. England left and came back in with tissue's, bags of ice, and a wash-cloth. America wiped the blood off his face and hands with the wash-cloth, and put a piece of tissue in his noise to stop the blood from flowing out. Then he placed a bag of ice to his eye, shoulder, and side as he lied down on the couch.

He fell asleep a few hour's later watching T.V.

I'm thankful that he's safe, but slightly disturbed that three of my own friends beat me up severally thinking I was my brother, then thought I would go along with it if they did the same to him because they were 'avenging' me. It made me sick to think about it. I still can't believe it. I finally found out who beat me up, but now what? I can't avoid them, they'll be at the meetings. I don't know how I can go back to my friends after what they did, and they can't go to jail their countries and are needed. But it's not like they hurt America that much, he's still eating hamburgers like there's no tomorrow and acting exactly the same.

It was late now, and I decided to go to bed. I turn off the light in the my room and slowly feel asleep.

**OK! So I suck at ending chapters! This story isn't over yet, maybe 2 or more chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just for so laughs.**

**I'M SO SICK OF HAMBURGERS AND CHEESEBURGERS! All our school ever serves is these. Thinking of challenging my truth, bad move. There's four lines. One always serves different pizza's and bread sticks. The 3rd changes everyday. And the fourth is sandwiches except on Friday when they serve fish. The second line is the only one you can get in because no one goes there. It repeats the same schedule. Monday- cheeseburgers or chicken sandwich.**

**Tuesday- Cheeseburger, Hamburgers/ Spicy chicken or chicken wings with BBQ sauce.**

**Wednesday- Bacon cheeseburger or meatball hoagie**

**Thursday- Pop-corn chicken, fiery chicken strips or Chicken sandwich/ Hamburgers.**

**Friday- (This is my fav.) The Roman Empire(Yes cause fan-girls can say 'I was eating The Roman Empire' and still feel good about them-self), BBQ ribs, or (Wait of it) HAMBURGERS!**

**I know they serve chicken and ham/cheeseburgers a lot.**

**Now I might have gotten the order mixed up but I eat out of line two cause I really can't eat there sandwiches, the pizza is cardboard with flour on it, and line three is well...it tends to taste like how England's food is reacted to. I'm pretty sure his cooking is better, cause I bit into a fortune cookie and my mouth started bleeding from a broken part that lodging its-self into the roof of my mouth! I had to rip to piece of cookie out and stuff paper towels into my mouth! Then I died of laughter cause it said. "Pat your-self on the back for the great thing you just did. Learn Chinese - (I don't have Chinese symbols sorry!) means Ice-cream." so ripping a fortune cookie out of your mouth is a 'great thing'. **

**Ok so while writing this I realized that this is going to be going on longer then I expected.**

**Warning: Swearing, really that's all. Also some really bad Italian bad because I really don't speak it. I speak French better. Spanish after that, Italian after that (Only cause I'm singing a song in Italian in chorus), every language after that, then German. If I ever have to use my German I may cry cause I don't know anything! Sorry.**

**Oh and sorry for the late at night update. It took me while to write and combined two chapter cause this one used to only be the Prussia P.O.V.**

**Prussia's P.O.V.**

Damn those bastards! If England hadn't showed up we would have won.

Spain was sitting next to Romano, and was wrapping up his wrist that he sprained during the fight. Romano was cursing to him-self in Italian. Something along the lines of "io odio quei bastardi stupidi!." and every once in a while "ow! qui fait mal!"

After the fight we all ran around the block, they had all come to my house.

**Flash Back:**

"_Lovi SLOW DOWN!" Spain yelled from behind Prussia as the two slowed down to breath. Romano heard them and slowed down. He leaned against a walk as the others walked up to him._

"_You can slow down when you don't have the pissed off British Empire casing you!"_

"_But he's not chasing us." Spain stated dumbly, looking confused._

"_NOT YET! But just you wait. He'll sneak up out of nowhere and attack!"_

…

…

…

"_Hey have you ever thought of seeing someone?"_

"_BASTARDO!"_

**End Flash back**

And that's pretty much how it all went.

But the one thing that made me even more angry then everything else.

"You know, he never kept his promises to come over." I stated still somewhat in thought.

"What?" Spain asked looking back at me.

"Matthew. He said he would come over last night. He never did. He was with America." My fist clenched, bunching up my jeans.

"wait you remember that? I thought you were drunk though." Spain stated.

I laughed, "You should remember that it take's more then 4 cans of beer to get me drunk. Sure it makes me a little impulsive, but really it was more an act. To see if he had any suspicion of us being the one's to beat him up. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he thought we would just beat him up then leave."

"Wow so you remember all that from being drunk?" Spain asked amused.

"Idiot. He wasn't drunk." Romano snapped..

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Mean." Spain pouted.

"Anyway, my plan failed because America called and interrupted." I began.

"You make it sound evil." Spain shuttered.

" Well it wasn't" I protested. "It was only to see if he knew about the park. I was going to apologize but I wanted to make sure it was him first. Not to go up and say 'I beat you up in a park a month ago, how are you doing?' I wanted to be sure it was him. If I told him and it wasn't him, then Matthew would think I was crazy."

"Ya, well he knows now." Romano said glaring at Spain.

"You SO MEAN!" He wined, "I just wrapped up you wrist and you didn't say thank you. And now you keep complaining about me!"

"ok ok, thank you." Romano mumbled making Spain smile.

"I think we should get back at Matt for not keeping his promise." I said to manly my-self.

"That also sounds evil!"

"Idiot." Romano sighed while looking at Spain, then turn to back to me "What do you have in mind?"

I could feel the smirk creeping onto my face. "you'll see."

**A.N.(Creepy *Shutter's* I'm so stupid. Ok, so a little revenge in this part from ch. 3-4 I wonder if you guys can guess what it is. And no not at all involving the above scene)**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning around 9 o-clock. I stretched and quickly got dressed. I pull on a long-sleeve red shirt and a pair of jeans. I was walking out into the living room, when I saw America. **Oh crap!** He had fallen asleep with the ice-packs on and they started leaking. The one on his head left his hair damp, the one his shoulder made his light blue t-shirt have a dark blue spot on the shoulder. And the one on his hip left a dark spot on his jeans and shirt. He sat up as soon I entered.

"Hey Matti...!AHHHH! COLD!" The icepack on his head tumbled backwards and fell down his shirt, the one on his hip busted spilling on his jeans, and the one that was on his shoulder was already empty. "COLD COLD COLD!" He shrieked jumping up and running awkwardly to his room, however he ran into France and they both fell over each other. France landing on top before getting off with a very confused look. America jump back up and ran into his room slamming the door.

"Please tell me what just happened." France came in seeing the wet couch and bags of ice.

"Do you know the phrase 'You do something and it comes back 3 times stronger?"

"oui?"

"well, karma just caught up with America." I said. Ya he diffidently got hit three times stronger. 3 ice packs instead of 1 and getting pinned back by an accident by France instead of England.

"well then." France laughed.

"Oh! Don't worry I'm gonna clean this up" I said going to grab some towels, after I saw his weary glances to the couch. I dried the couch up a much as I could and left one last towel to soak up the rest. While wiping it up France kept saying I didn't need to and protesting, but it's just what I do. I clean up after my brother...I need to join a sport or something. At this point America came out.

"Did you hang up the wet clothes?" I asked.

"No." He snorted.

"Did you leave them crumpled up on the floor?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"...N-no. Of course I didn't." he lied, "Hey you know what, I forgot my jacket!" He lied going back to his room.

"Your wearing your jacket though!" I called after him very quietly.

"You can't prove anything!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I PLEAD THE 5TH!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"What ever you say!"

Well, America was back to normal. Two more days till a world meeting in Germany though. I really hope that Prussia doesn't try anything, well that and that my family doesn't forget me again. That would be a really freaking long bus ride, plane ride, then another bus, then walk home. That and most likely they would remember to take my luggage and I would be stuck in the same clothes.

Once America came back, he plopped down in-front of the t.v. and started playing video games. I sighed and sat down next to him. He handed me a controller after a while, and instantly I died. It was a racing game and I drove off the track. WAIT! No I didn't die, the car rematerialized back into view and I started driving again. America beat me time after time, until he crashed into a wall and got stuck. I drove passed him and won the race by 33 seconds!

After that, we played Guitar Hero, and various other games. That was until England came in and yelled at us about sitting close to the T.V. would kill our brain cells and that playing video games end to end was stupid.

"Are you even listing to me America?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh no, not really." He stated board.

"You little..."

"Look," America started cutting him off. "Video games don't kill people. Your cooking kills people. Besides if it'll make you stop throwing hissy fights, we'll move back so we're not in-front of the T.V. k?"

"MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!" England yelled. Then he got up and unplugged the game counsel. After that he kicked us out of the house for the day, and told us to take a walk or play out back.

"Take a walk, or play out-side what are we five?" America asked, sitting on the porch.

"I don't think we should take a walk though." I admitted.

"ah. Don't feel like moving around to much ether huh?" He laughed

"No, It's just you got in a fight yesterday. Going out and taking a walk now would be really dumb, cause I mean you could get in a fight again" I looked down at the ground choosing to distract my self by watching an ant walk across the porch. I plucked a blade of grass, and kept placing it in-front of the ant, causing in to keep trying to find ways around it. It was kinda funny to watch the poor confused ant. I was knock out of my thoughts when America started talking again.

"That really scared you huh?" He asked turning serious and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"y-ya k-kinda." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered while pulling me into a hug. He pulled away quickly and smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you, really. But it's not like it could have been prevented. They came to me looking for a fight."

"I know, you don't need to be sorry." I smiled slightly.

"If it upsets you, I'll go talk to them. I'll" he paused, then toke a deep breath. "I'll apologize."

"You don't need to though!" I yelled softly looking at him, "They were the one's that went after you! Just don't talk to them until this blows over." I pleaded.

"I need to, remember I'm the hero! I need to be the bigger man." He flashed a huge smile. I sighed knowing he wouldn't listen to me, once he had his mind set up.

"Alright, but please don't do anything stupid. Ok?"

"Of course!" He flash another smile. "I promise."

"Ok."

We sat there talking for a while, laughing joking around. These are the times that make me happy, and remember that my family doesn't forget about me. My eyes began to wander around the yard. There were old over grown bushes, and a hidden tree house. The tree house had a latter in the back stained to match the tree, so at first glance you couldn't see it. Also the branches around the tree house had grown so much they concealed the little wooded house.

"Hey do you remember the old club house" I asked.

"Ya." America laughed, whether it was what we were talk about before or the old tree house I wasn't sure.

"I remember when we would hid up there in the summer, so we didn't have to go to sleep early." I laughed.

"Oh ya! And that one time the dog got in our yard and we hid up there for an hour, only to realize he was harmless and wanted to play." America recounted laughing.

"ya, I remember that. And that you wanted to keep him until the neighbor saw him in the backyard and took him home." I reminded.

"You want to go back up?" He asked.

"What if we don't fit?" I asked.

"England and France could get up when we were little."

"what if we fall, or the whole thing falls apart?"

"I doubt that will happen." he replied.

"What ever, fine." We both stood and started walking to the tree house.

**Ok, so like I said reading this I realized this is gonna be longer then expected and not ending soon. I'm not sure if you guys are cheering or hating me for that though. I'm hoping the first one though. Or maybe you just don't care and any length is good.**

**Also in case your confused like all of my friends were in the Constitution the fifth amendment says that you don't have to speak during a trail, and that you are counted as a witness against your-self.**

**By the way, this is a shout out, to anyone reading this, that English isn't there first language.**

**Thank you. Love you, **Je t'aime, Te amo, Ma armastan sind, Ich liebe dich, Ti amo, Kocham cię, Я люблю теб, Es mīlu tevi.

**Thank You: **merci, Gracias, aitäh, Danke, grazie, dziękuję , спасибо, paldies

**Language's- French, Spainish, Estonian, German, Italian, Polish, Russian, and Latvian.**

**Sorry for anything incorrect! I got this from a dictionary, memory, and a song called "I know how to say."**

**Translations:**

**io odio quei bastardi stupidi – I hate those stupid bastards**

**ow! qui fait mal!- Ow! That hurts!/ Ow! That feels bad!**

**Sorry for stupidity, shortness, and any wrong translations. I swear! I'm trying hear people! That and I was really stupid yesterday, and I having trouble hitting keys while typing with my left arm. Half way though I found it easier to just type with my right.**

**Beanpotatoe456- yes I read your review, I always read the review because they remind me why to wake up in the mornings sometimes. Ask my friends when they ask what I did last night I'll say writing. I'm glad you like this, and I'm glad you love my writing style. before fanfic when I wrote no one looked past my spelling and said it was confusing and bad. I'm glad so many people like this. I'm glad I make people's days and I feel happy when I complete a chapter, and read what you think. I'm glad you think all those things, and that you feel it's amazing. Thank you, normally I p.m. people but I couldn't find you account. but the internet hates me so I guess it's ok. thank you,**

**p.s. I loved the "If the world didn't suck...we'd all fall of" thing. I draw it on a peace of paper and decorated it and set it as my background on my phone. For some reason it made me laugh and was true. Thank you again.**

**This is to all reviewers, THANK YOU! I always look forward to reading you comments. **

**SO LONG! Will update soon, longest chapter ever!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! I'm all alone again. My dad went to another meeting, and my sister went with him. I like sewing and was making a 2nd Flying Mint Bunny plushy, and 2nd gilbird cause everyone said it was terrible. So my dad comes down and is like I'm leaving, so I say "Ok! I'll just be here, with my creature's of the dark" and my dad goes "...Ok. Ollie's (My dog) is in-side" And I respond "Ah my other creature of the dark."**

**in any other case, I creep him out. :) Which is a good think cause he forgot to give me pancakes again.**

**OH! And chapter one happened again today! I wake up, sat with my sis, dad comes out, makes pancakes for my sis, and leaves. All I ate today was a pop-tart! And my dad took my sis to Mc. Donalds (Haven't been their in a year IDK if it was right) and she gave me half her fries. I ate them in under 12 seconds. There was no eating just consuming. Perhaps if I just stare at them, they'll notice I'm here. Then again I've been staring for 14 years...**

**Canada P.O.V.**

America and I got up and started walking towards the tree house. I was a little bit more hesitant then he was, and I walked a little slower. By the time I got there, he was half way up the ladder. I grabbed onto one of the steps, placed my foot on the one below it and started climbing.

In-side I found it to be a lot different then I remembered. The leaves and branches that grew had covered all the windows letting in little light. Leaves littered the floor from the five years of not being pushed out or cleaned. America was already waving some stuff around like a little child.

"Mattie, Mattie LOOK!" He was waving an old baseball and mitt around. "I though I threw this out along time ago!"

I just laughed and continued to look around, shoving piles of leaves out of the door.

On the ground there were old rain stained drawings, as well on the wall. One was of America's flag, one had a maple leaf, another was a drawing of our family, one of Kuma, and so many more. I also noticed there were glow stars that lined the ceiling too. However due to the lack of light, they couldn't glow. While shoving some more leaves out a spider crawled onto my hand. I screamed and jumped backwards falling on my back and shaking my hand trying to get it off. My jump caused the tree house to shake, but only a little.

"Are you ok?" America asked kneeling next to me.

"I-I'm ok." I replied trying to calm my heart. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"If you say so." He helped me up.

"I kinda want to leave now." I admitted.

"You just gonna let a little bug make you leave?" He asked teasingly putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the evil little bugs." he laughed.

"That's not what I mean." I snapped quietly, and shoved him away playfully. "But seriously, I do want to leave."

"Aw, you're no fun!" He wined. But I ignored him and climbed down. As I was about to step on the ground I heard him yelling in pain.

"A-AL!" I cried and climbed back up. I missed a step in my rush and hit my chin. How-ever I ignored the pain and kept climbing.

I stuck my head in the small room and pulled my entire body inside. America was no where to be seen until I felt him wrap his arms around me pulling me back.

"W-what?"

"It's not nice to leave people." He smirked and laughed a little.

"Idiot!" I screamed and elbowed him in the gut. He let go of me and I shoved him away. I climbed back down and jumped the last 2 feet. I stumbled a little but ran back to the house. Even though we weren't allowed in-side until night I shoved the door open slammed it behind me, which was weird for me, cause I rarely slam doors. "Idiot, idiot idiot," I kept muttering to myself. I thought he got hurt! I went to see if he was ok, but all he did was laugh. It was a stupid joke. Idiot!

I ran all the way to my room, and shut the door behind me and locked it. When I had run through the living room, I had gone passed France and England. They were now knocking on my door asking me to open it and to tell them what was wrong. I didn't say anything, and just laid on my bed. I went to hug Kuma for comfort but realized he was outside. Outside, with that jerk. I know I shouldn't be so mad, but he laughed at me, scared me, then laughed again. It was cruel and rude. I just didn't want to deal with it at the moment. He pushed me too far.

After a half an hour had passed, the knocking had died down. I think sometime during it though America had joined. Once it was silent I let out a sigh, and pulled out my MP3. Closing my eyes I laid on my bed listening. It was quiet until I heard a crash, felt someone jump on the bed, grab my shoulders, and start shaking me. They pulled one head phone out and started yelling.

"Mattie! Mattie! I'm sorry! I didn't try to scare you! I just wanted you to come back up! Mattie!"

I opened my eyes to glare.

"Get off me!" I yelled quietly while pushing him off and making him fall to the floor. I sat up and looked behind him, cringing . The door was laying on the ground off it's hinges. "Was breaking my door down really necessary?" I mumbled.

"I didn't break it down, I got a screw driver and undid the screws." America stated plainly.

"YA Well what if I had been behind it! Or was going to open it and the door fell on me! HUH?" I snapped quietly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, resembling a kicked puppy.

I felt my throat tighten, and was fighting back tears. I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

"Do you forgive me bro?" He asked again close to whisper as he put his hand on my shoulder.

One tear slipped out of my eye and slid down my check. Rapidly blinking, I tried to make sure no more would fall. However I couldn't hold them in and they began to fall freely. 'Just go away' I shouted in my mind.

He pulled me back into a hug with him, and rubbed my back to calm me down. I wasn't used to getting attention when I cry, so it felt awkward. Most of the time France would let me cry on his shoulder and still does, but usually he doesn't say or do anything other then let me cry and give me a hug. However when I was close to crying he would comfort me until I was better.

Over his shoulder I saw France and England watching us. It made me even angrier that they didn't even try to help. I went to shove America away, but he wouldn't budge. This did feel nice though. Nice to know that you have someone that won't go away. That will comfort you when you cry. That will apologize when they upset you. It was really nice, to have someone remember. Even though America always remembered, he just was himself and goofs off. I just now realized that I began crying harder and was hugging America back now.

Who knows how much longer later I stopped crying, but had a head ache. America had gone out and gotten Kuma, who was wandering around the back yard, and brought him back inside. I smiled and fell asleep

**K you ready to be depressed as much as I am? This chapter is like when my best friend and I fight. She pushes and pushes till I want to cry. But at the end is what I wish. If I cry, she doesn't apologizes. If I need a comforting hug, she rapes me with a death hug and makes a joke about it. If I need someone for comfort, I don't go to any of my friends in real life. I go to my fanfic buddy who I never met. For the 2nd paragraph up when it gets to the "nice to know" part; that's what I wish I had a friend for. Not to laugh and make me bury me problems till my last resort is writing about them like their terrible cause their not!**

**Anyway I'm going to my cousins for Easter. I'ma be dead! MDWOLFGIRL you are gonna protect my with Alfred's big chainsaw right? But on the bright side! I'll have hilarious stuff ready for my next chapter. That's seeing as I do get killed by my family. Well...they forget me all the time. In-fact one year for Christmas they asked my Dad why he didn't bring me. I was stand next to them. Feel the pain? Oh and it gets better. The only reason they wanted me was to see if the potatoes were ok. I love potatoes and if I don't eat them every one think it's poison. They watered the potatoes down and wanted to see if it tasted ok. Yup, story of my life.**

**Also I decided to respond in stories is easier then fighting with P.M. **

**anyways**

**Ashe-Kuro: Thank you for reviewing. You almost always review every chapter. I feel bad that you can't offered school lunches, I hope things get better for you. And if I miss read or something then sorry.**

**Those Fragle Paper Hearts- Thanks I'm glad I made you cringe with the way I write. *Cracks tooth with smile***

**Beanpotato457: Thank you, I'm glad I make you happy, and almost dance around the house. :) lol, but it did make me smile. Thank you. This is continuing, and the fact you're a guest is cool, I was just confused why you didn't show up in searches.**

**MDWOLFGIRL: Thanks for your review. I did get kicked out of the house with my sister before. Long story short I climbed up on this railing of our deck and took a nap on the roof. On on side of our house the roof is 10 feet off the ground, on the other side its 30 feet off the ground. I scared my neighbor but didn't get while until now. Sad thing is my Dad didn't even care I was on the roof, and can get up the really easily. That's where this came from, but if I had Canada go to the roof everyone would think suicide. **

**By the way, these are all for chapter 24, except Paper Hearts, she was from chapter 5 but it was posted with the one's for 24. Thank you for reviewing.**

**And the last thing I wanted to say is I finally got a beta reader! ****Canadagirl52 **** has been so kind enough to look over this chapter! Thank you! Also please don't complain about A.N.'s spelling cause I just add them in at the end. Also you don't have to read them.**

**Please review!**


	26. Flight?

**HEY! I LIVE! Oh and I forgot this last chapter. HAPPY EASTER! er...late Happy Late Easter!**

**The funniest thing I found out is that my cousins have been reading this to hear what I say about them, how-ever they have no idea what Hetalia is and are confused beyond belief. They asked why the characters had country names. One explanation lead to another, so I went to the computer and pulled up an episode. I got smacked for obvious reasons. **

**I WASN'T FORGOTTEN FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!**

**My family was happy to see me when I showed up. My cousins that I have grown up hating remembered my name. My 3 aunts found out things about me they never new. Two of my favorite cousins were there and they talked to me (usually I admire them but they never really talked to me, well they did more then others) To day my family found out I can write and that I don't have brain damage which was something they thought a long time ago but never caught on that I'm normal with dyslexia. On easter my inter family found out I can draw, and mostly draw random anime scenes, they also found out my I've been on crutches 6 times and sprain my wrist and broke my nose (well other then my dad). This Easter I learned that my family cares.**

**Canada's P.O.V**

Today I don't bother with my alarm. I just let it keep on buzzing until America walks in through my door that was still off its hinges. He walks over to the table at the end of my bed and slaps the snooze button. I hear a crack and assume that I'll need a new alarm soon. He groans and flops down on my bed next to me. I jump and almost fall of the other side.

"Please get out of my bed." I say flatly sitting up. I wasn't all that mad, but really? Did he really have to just lie in my bed instead of going to his room?

"You made me walk across the hall when you were up and could have turned the alarm off yourself." He points out still laying down.

"You wouldn't have heard it if you didn't break my door down" I sigh.

"I didn't break it down" He says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "I unscrewed the hinges and pushed it down."

I sigh and got out of bed. Today we had to go to a world meeting in Germany, or at least catch our flight to go there. Because we were only checking into a hotel and flying in today, I decided to wear jeans, a t-shirt, and a black jacket. I had to get dressed in the bathroom, because honestly who wants to get dressed in a room with your brother, no door, and France of all people in the room next to you?

When I walk back into the room I slouch seeing the Alfred's out of it and is fast asleep on my bed. I groan and walk over to him. I try poking him to get him up and nothing happens. I try pushing him off the bed then yelling, but once again nothing. He's too heavy to push, and my yelling is to quiet. Refusing to admit defeat I walk to my hated alarm clock radio. I really hate it because it changes the time on its own, doesn't get signal to play a station, and buzzes nonstop. I've kicked it and punched it several times to get it to shut it, but Alfred was the only person to do any damage. He cracked the screen when he slammed the snooze button. Anyway, looking back at Alfred I turn to volume all the way up and set it to go off in two minutes. I leave the room, dragging the suit-case I had packed already with me.

I sit on the couch and stare at my watch. The alarm is supposed to go off in 20 more seconds. 19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2, BUZZ!

I smirk, but soon cover my ears. The last thing I forgot to say is that the alarm is super loud. Alfred could hear it when it was near silent and I had it set at full blast. Right before I thought my ears would bleed I hear a crash, ripping sound, then see the annoying box fly out my room and crash into the wall. It shatters into maybe a thousand pieces. Then those piece break into more pieces when Al starts beating them with his baseball bat. Finally he is done and walks into his room, slamming the door.

"Sorry!" I go to yell but it comes out as a dry whisper from fear of seeing my brother so insane and my naturally quite voice. England and France walk out looking a little annoyed, with England a little disturbed to see the smashed clock in front of his room.

France is holding his ears, and England is shaking his head.

"What was that terrible noise?" France exclaims.

"My alarm clock going off, then being thrown through the air and being smashed." I respond trying not to laugh. That of course is pretty hard.

They both stare at me in disbelieve.

"Bloody hell, and you put up with that?" England asked in disbelieve.

"Ya." I almost whisper looking down embarrassed.

"Well, we're getting you a new alarm clock then, one that's not well...like that." England states nodding to the smashed bits off wire and plastic. "Anyway since everyone's up I'll go ahead and make break..."

"That's ok, I'm already doing that." France says cutting him off and power walking to the kitchen before England can protest.

England goes after him complaining and protesting that his cooking isn't that bad.

While they fight in the kitchen I grab a plastic bag and start picking up the broken clock. At first everything goes well. I pick up all the tiny pieces that can stick into your feet and toss them in the bag, without any problems. It isn't until I go to pick up to big piece that anything happens.

I reach for what used to be the body of the clock, when suddenly I feel a jolt, and cut then nothing at all in my arm. The jolt actually didn't feel all that bad. It almost felt like I dragged a brush up my arm, little bristles carrying shocks. After it fades though it feels like the skin is being ripped by the part were the bristles were. I'm in shock until I look down and see my arm shaking and a gash across my palm. I drop the clock and can't stop my arm from shaking. I go to scream but nothing comes out. Eventually a pained groan escapes and I curl up on the floor. Alfred comes out and screams.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ENGLAND FRANCE!"

I stare and tears begin to fall. My arm is still shaking violently and I begin to droll from not even being capable of closing my mouth. England stares wide eyed and I'm pretty sure France fainted. If France did faint he recovered quickly and was by my side holding my arm. It was bloody from the cut and the hairs were standing on end. Slowly the shaking stopped and I let out a sigh. England took a cloth and pressed it to my palm to stop the bleeding some what. I continued crying; it didn't hurt, there was no feeling really. However I could see all of it, and I know it's bad to have your blood out of your body. After my arm stops shaking, England and America lift me up and place my arms around their shoulders. France holds the cloth to my left hand to keep to bleeding down. They lead me to the bathroom and America holds my hand under the water. This was when I got the feeling back and it stung! It was horrible and I tried disparately to pull my arm away. However America was refusing to let go and kept telling me to stay calm. I wish I could stuff a baseball in his mouth to make him shut up!

America continues to hold my hand under the water and both he and England supported my weight. France comes in a minute later with a First-aid kit. He pulls out a gauze and wrap. He also pulls out disinfectant. They clean the cut which again hurts a ton, and place the gauze on my palm and wrap it up. Once that was done America and England carry me back to the couch and lay me down on it. France leaves to make sure nothing was burning in the kitchen then cleans up the bathroom. I was thankful that we didn't need to leave for the air port for another two hours.

Once I was lying on the couch and breathing normal, the three start questioning me.

"Mon Dieu!" France cried, "What happened? You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

I clear my throat before speaking. "I tried to clean up the broken alarm clock and I think it shocked me." I croke.

"Fuck! See this is why you shouldn't clean!" America yells.

"If no one cleaned it up someone else would have gotten cut, or even multiple people." I point out.

"Do you feel alright now? Is your arm ok aside from the obvious cut." England asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say reassuringly.

"Alright, if you say so." England says standing, "Just lay here. We'll bring you your breakfast. America stay with him." America nods and sits next to me on the couch. I stay lying down though so he lifts my legs up and sits with them across his lap. England brings in my plate and France brings in America's. England helps me sit up. America and I eat on the couch and France eats at the table with England. They keep a close watch on me.

Once we finish England takes our plates and puts them in the sink. I let out a sigh feeling much better. We finish packing and load our bags into France's car. We drive to the airport and catch our flight. I end up sleeping most of the way there. We check into our hotel and spend the rest of the day there. England and France keep asking if my arm is ok, but I insist I'm fine. My arm doesn't hurt at all now, with the exception of my palm. We clean the cut and change the gauze before I went to bed. However tonight I can't sleep. I'm too worried about tomorrow and what will happen when we show up. What if America lashes out at Romano, Prussia, and Spain?

I look over in the bed next to me where America and England were sleeping. There had only been two beds in the room and England made it apparent that he wasn't sleeping with France.

To my surprise America rolls over and looks back at me.

"Hey." he whispers.

"You can't sleep ether?" I ask talking a little quieter then my normal voice.

"No." He laughs before sitting up, causing England to move in his sleep and pull on the covers. "Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep." I mumble.

"Well that's obvious." He says in his normal voice before covering his mouth. "Why can't you sleep?" He whispers.

"Jet lag." I lie. I don't want to worry him or remind him about the fight. "Besides I slept on the ride here."

"Hey dude, did you ever notice your voice cracks when you lie." America asks causally. In fact I almost don't get what he meant before...

"Huh? I-I didn't lie." This time I listen and I do here my voice crack a little at the end. America just laughs.

"Come on dude tell me."

I sigh and go to sit up like America. I found I can't and realize that some time during my thinking, France had wrapped his arms around me. I yelp in shock but remember he was sleeping, so he didn't even know what he was doing. Right?

"Dude you ok?" I heard America ask worried, but still keeping his voice in a whisper.

"Y-ya I'm ok." I take a deep breath. "I was just worried about the meeting tomorrow. That's why I'm not asleep."

"Everything's going to be ok dude. Honest, I promise nothing's gonna happen. If anything does you have England, France, and me to protect you." He whispers reassuringly.

"But what about you?" I ask.

"Dude, I'm the hero! No one can hurt the hero!" He shouts not even caring. France shifts and pulls me closer. I just groan in annoyance. "Besides if anything happens I got England, France, and you. I mean you and England saved my butt before."

"True." I pull Kuma closer to me before continuing. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me." I mumble a little embarrassed.

"It's cool dude. Remember were family. We look out for each other and beat the shit out of people that hurt another member of our weird family."

I laugh. "Ya."

"Night, Mattie."

"Night Al."

**OK! explanation. In the very beginning when America come in was inspired by my best friend! :) She acts like that and jokes around. **

**The throwing alarm clock thing happened when I was getting ready for pre-school. My dad was gone for a month and I was with my step-mom, who shouldn't have even been aloud in our house. She never paid attention to me and in kindergarten I got my self up at 7 made breakfast, got dressed, and caught my bus. The alarm I had was next to my bed went off one morning. I wake up to find a note that says my step-sis was skipping school to hang with her mom and that they wouldn't be home till late. It also said to make dinner and other stuff. I got mad and ripped that stupid alarm out of the wall and threw it. It was the best thing to do for me at the time. I hated how annoying it was, that my step-mom gave it to me just so she didn't need to worry about taking care of me, and it was just a key point in my problems. So I threw it and smashed it. Once I went to pick it up it cut me and I think it shocked me. I laid on the floor for a while before forcing my-self up. I cleaned and disinfected it, then wrapped it up. After all that I left for school and didn't clean it up. When I got home I had to clean it up and got yelled at for breaking it. Then I never went to sleep for months until my dad came home. She wouldn't get me up and if I missed school I'd been in trouble. To make it better, we only had half days in kindergarten so I went from 7-12 where as my sis had the afternoon classes and went from 12-3. She was spoiled in every way. My-step mom and step-sis are gone now, but I learned to take care of my-self at such a young age that I don't really need anyone to watch me. My dad knows that and it makes him sadder that he can never be around.**

**The ending conversation is probably a conversation between me and one of my child-hood imaginary friends. Or something I made up.**

**Oh and watching Hetalia clips I noticed Canada's the only one that has expressions! He has a terrified face (Chain saw and every-time Cuba mistakes him for America), an awkward face (The time he was late to the meeting and went invisible), and angry face (After getting beat up), and pained face (Base ball.), a ****scared face (Horror movies with Alfred.), and a sad face. He also has this almost nervous/ forced smile when ever Kumajirou forgets his name. Any-other time a character has an emotion there eyes go white and they have a creepy smile (France and England the most), there face disappears, or this blue cover goes across their face. Just wanted to point that out, sorry**

**M****D****WWOLFGIRL- lol thanks. And fortunately or unfortunately my family didn't forget me. :) Thanks for the chainsaw back up though. :)**

**moonlightgaia123**** – aw I'm sorry your twin gets all the attention same here with my baby sis. Just because I said I wasn't going to help her hind something of my dad she kicked my and said I ruined her life. (She's 8 btw) Dish Washers Unite! I'm the only one that will do those because black sludge comes out of the drain. It grossses my dad out even and I'm the only "man" big enough to do dishes. (My sis and I are the only girls in our family.) it's a little sad really. Thank you and good luck with your family too. If I had half a penny for everytime someone said good luck to my family I'd be the richest girl alive.**

**AshMeowsYaoi**** -Thanks I'm glad I have another stoc- I'm mean follower. Thank you. :) And thank you again for saying I'm funny.**

**America fangirl**** – cool name :). Thank you.**

**Hannica7**** – thanks I'm glad you like my side notes. It makes me glad when I make people laugh. Also I looked at your bio, I love who is who! I read it like 12 times. :)**

**Ashe-Kuro- Thank you again. I'm sorry I know this is getting sadder. I'M TRYING TO GO BACK TO HAPPY! I'm sad now so my chapters are taking a collision course there too. But next one will be happy! A little violent but happyish!**

**LONG A.N. I'm SORRY!**


	27. Missing Again?

**Sorry for not updating. I didn't have the will to write, got kinda depressed from school, smashed my hand in my locker at school before going to class and was unable to write/draw/type do to the pain and swelling, got double depressed when one of my friends blurted something about me out during class and everyone called me emo, lost all purpose in writing due to a lot of stuff and finding out that my biggest critic (And friend) on my stories isn't passed chapter 7, got trolled in the comments, but then I read the rest of the comments and decided to start writing. **

**Then these girls that bullied me and beat me up years ago came back to my school (The scene in the park with Canada was from them.). I was to terrified that they'd beat me up again, and just couldn't focus. If you have ever beat anyone up or even nearly killed them them really you are a huge freak, creep, and what I would describe as a terrible person. If you have ever bullied someone then I hope you feel like the terrible scum you are. I lost my friend at the age of 8 because of bulling. And another friend moved away. I tried killing my-self 6 freaking times! I really put this here to kinda give another outlook because if anyone is going through bulling, abuses at home, terrible friends (One broke my nose and arm when I told her I didn't want to be friends anymore, but she's gone now), getting beat up, and thinking about suicide just remember that even though it is a long road to recovery , it's not imposable and you can over come it. You can P.M. me if you want and there's a story called "The Effects of Bulling." by memoranda. I'd recommend reading it.**

**before I forget, yes I know my grammar sucks worst then a high grade vacuum cleaner! I'm dyslexic, mentally challenged, and have probably hit my head once to many times. (I got knocked out in a playground, hit with a chair, fell from a swing set, knocked out in gym class by being hit in the head, and smashed my face into ground by bullies and or being accident prone. How-ever most of the time it was bullies.) My brain isn't one with spelling or forming complete thoughts! I tend to wonder about in my thoughts which is why my comments are long and never stick to one place. I get it I can't spell but I'm trying! **

**Words swap in my mind and I read differently then you example I can barely tell the difference between Was and Saw. They look the same to me. The four ways I see these words. Was, Saw, saW, and waS. And words like Their, there, and they're or for and four hate me. It's a challenge trying to write those on a computer and it gives me head ache's much like you might have after reading them. I'm not sure if I read like that because of dyslexia or being hit in the head or combination of both but ether way I find I'm proud of my-self for being able to make small mistakes like that because I literally can't see them! Like I said I have a beta reader and she's kind enough to go back and fix chapter 1-25. THANK YOU Canadagirl52!**

**And one last thing! Sorry. But England and France aren't in love or anything. They both came together like friends to watch America and Canada and well aren't doing a very good job now are they? That's why in the chapters when it involves everyone's bed room I stress the fact that France and England are in separate bed-room's. Just wanted to make the side note! **

**Canada P.O.V.**

We woke up and got ready for the world meeting.

I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. What if something happens? Gilbert and America are both tough and hard headed. America would be quick to fight any of the three, even-though he claims he's fine. I pulled on brown dress pants, a blue dress shirt, and brown jacket. Sometimes I wonder why I get dressed up when no one even notices me. But then again I always have a feeling that the one day I don't dress up that they will notice me and think I'm a slob or something. But anyway back to America. I needed to think of a way to keep those 4 separated. If I didn't there would be a fight, and most likely it's not going to be those little kid playground fights where you just yell and hit open air.

I walked out of the bathroom and let America in. As always he's the last one up. France, England, and I were already dressed and ready to go. America walked out three minutes later, I grabbed the room key and Kumashiro, and all four of us left. When we walked into the meeting room it was business as usual. I was ignored, England and France got on each others nerves (_**I wonder why they don't argue this often at home?**_) , America was annoying people and eating hamburgers (_**exactly what he does at home.**_), other countries were fighting, and Germany looked like he was going to explode but held himself together because the meeting hadn't started yet.

I took my seat and waited quietly for the meeting to start with Kumakichi in my lap.

"I'm hungry." The little bear whined placing a paw on my cheek to get my attention.

I sighed because I was hungry to. This morning I didn't eat breakfast because room-service would take to long, so I also didn't get anything for Kumachibi.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologize.

He just continued looking at me sadly. I glanced down at my watch and figure I have time to get a snack for the two of us.

"Ok, I'll go get us a snack." I said placing Kilimanjaro in my seat so it wouldn't get taken.

I made sure I have my wallet and phone, and left the room. Walking down the hall, I figured neither of us would care if I just got a bag of pretzels from a vending machine. I looked around and succeeded in finding one. I placed a few quarters in the slot and selected two bags of pretzels. As soon as I grabbed the bags, two arms wrapped around me. I stomped on the person's foot and went to scream. However before I could make a sound they placed their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream anyway but it came out extremely muffled.

I brought my arm back into their stomach hard, then brought my fist up to punch them in the face, and finished by slamming my elbow back into their stomach. The person groaned in pain before shoving me in a closet. I started slamming against to door to open it, but it's to late. They locked it and walked away. I started pounding on the door and yelling.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" although I screamed as loud as I could it came out as a pathetic whisper compared to America or anyone really. I punched the door as hard as I can. The pain shot through my hand, and I cradled it.

**America P.O.V.**

The meeting was going to start soon and those three asses came in the room. Each of them was smirking at me. I glared at them and went back to my portable game boy. Once Germany started the meeting I put it away and tried to pay attention but...man this guy can be **so** boring! I listened anyway knowing it's important. I saw Canada's bear Kumajirou get out from the seat he was in and leave the room. This got a ton of hilarious, confused faces before everyone just ignored it and went back to talking. Russia took the seat Kumajirou had been in.

My turn came and I prepared to say my speech on important facts about global warming and ways we can avoid it.

"Ok, so I came up with another kick-ass way to stop global warming! All we need to do is take a 100 foot Ice-cube and put it the center of the earth..."

"America, that is absolutely ridiculous. Not only that but what is your plan to get a piece of ice that big into the center of the globe?" England cut me off.

"We dig this huge hole and push it in." I informed him.

"That's even more crazy then the ice idea itself. Not only would drilling a hole that big take forever, cost too much, and cause damage economically, but by the time you drilled the hole big enough the molten lava would rise up and destroy us. And further more which country were you planning to poke a hole through?"

"OK! I get your point." I mumbled as I slumped back into my chair.

Prussia laughed at me, and I glared at him. "Oh you could think of a better idea?"

"Um,...yes." He laughed again and smirked.

"Like what?" I snapped, rising out of my chair.

"BREAK IT UP!" England and Germany yelled at the same time.

"He started it." I snapped, while letting England pull me back into my seat.

"And you can be the hero and stop it." England snapped back.

Prussia and I kept glaring at each other for the rest of the meeting. As soon as the meeting was over, Prussia walked over to me.

"What do you want." I asked suspiciously and irritated.

"Just to apologize" He muttered pretty convincingly. I almost believed him until I saw Germany behind him and realized he was forcing him to. I shook his hand anyway, showing I was forgiving.

As soon as Germany looked away Prussia, who was still holding my hand, punched me in the gut and whispered "You're so weak and gullible just like your whole family." I gasped in pain and surprise, but balanced myself. I swung my arm and socked him in the jaw. By leaning into the swing I managed to punch him a lot harder than normal. It's the same thing in baseball! Anyway, so Prussia's jaw snapped upwards and he tumbled backwards. He blacked out on the floor and everyone looked at me in horror.

"MY FAMILY IS NOT GULLIBLE AND WEAK!" I growled.

England and France turned pail, and pulled me out of the room. Although I didn't need to be taken out of the room, because I would have left anyway.

"That son of a bitch." I mumbled. I was walking away so fast France and England had to jog to keep up.

"It's ok America. What even happened?" France asked, "It looked like you to were making up."

"Germany was just making him apologize like a little 5 year old, but as soon as he looked away Prussia punched me and said you were weak and gullible. That little ass!"

"Let's just go." England suggested worried. He glanced over his shoulder. "The best thing we can do right now is get away. We will sort this out later, but first we need to make sure no one is going to start another fight."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." I protested.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm worried about. You just knocked out a fellow country. The two of you have been fighting a lot and it's better to just separate you now. Besides one of those other two can still come after you. We need to let things cool down first." England explained while glancing over his shoulder every now and again.

"K."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We left the building where the meeting was held, walked down the street, entered the hotel, and went into our hotel room.

**Canada P.O.V.**

It was three hours later, and the meeting was ending or all ready ended.

I had fallen asleep but woke up to the lock on the door unlatching. I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was 3:47 P.M. (**15:47**) I jumped up but my back was sore from sitting, and my legs had fallen asleep. My legs were all tingly and it was hard to keep my balance. The door swung open and I was blinded by light. While trying to get used to the light I didn't notice I was being dragged out of the closet and taken out to a car.

"America?" I asked. No it couldn't be him, he wouldn't drag me anywhere like this. I tried to focus on the person but they gripped both my shoulders and kept me facing forward. This definitely wasn't America, England, or France. Now that sleep was wearing of, I realized what kind of a situation I was in. I started screaming when they once again placed a hand over my mouth, letting my left shoulder go. I elbowed the person in the gut but couldn't punch them. My left hand was still sore from punching the door.

They shoved me into their car, and someone else got in. The person covered my eyes, and held my mouth. You'd think that would look really weird and someone would call the police, or even just yell. But no one even seemed to notice. Out of panic I started crying. This shocked the person behind me, who started trying to comfort me by rocking back and forth. I began trying to fight them again, but they just held on no matter how many times I hit them. Each time I hit them they would just grunt in ether pain or annoyance, but wouldn't let go.

The drive was long and I slowly fell asleep.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**HETALIA**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

It's night now and I wake up in a bed. I shoot up and look around scared. It's weird, through a window I can see it's dark, no one is around, I'm still wearing the same outfit I put on (Thank God)...Did I fall asleep at the meeting and get carried back to the hotel? No the hotel doesn't look anything like this place. I crawl out of the bed and tiptoe to the door. My heart pounds violently as I slowly grip the knob. I slowly turn it so I don't make noise. To my delight or horror it turns and I crack open the door. I don't see anyone or anything, but I hear voices. My heart pounds more as I tiptoe into the hall way, and slowly close the door behind me. To my relief I don't make a sound at all. Looking up and down each end of the hallway that's lighted brightly I decide to go in the direction I hear voices coming from.

I can hear laughing, and smelled pizza. I assume whoever is with me is eating dinner. Still tiptoeing I look around the corner. Once I do so, I can see who the people are clearly. My heart drops and my stomach flips. Without thinking I race down the hallway back into the room I was in. I'm glad I remember which one it was. I open the door quietly and shut it behind me silently. I jump back onto the bed and lay still. I realize my breathing is ragged and I'm stiff. If my kidnappers see me lying stiff as wood, and breathing quickly they'll know I'm awake. I take deep breaths and relax. Once I relax the door swings open and it takes all my will power not to flinch.

Spain and Romano are here! I can't believe it, t-they kidnapped me! If those two are here then chances are Prussia is here too. I hear Prussia's laugh and it confirms my theory.

"keses we know you're awake, you don't have to pretend." Prussia laughs.

I lay still and loose. If I tense up they will know for a fact I'm awake. At least now they can't prove anything. "We heard you run." Prussia continues. I still don't move, you can hear things, so it doesn't prove anything! One of them walks over and places their hand on my shoulder. I flinched and raise my hands to my face and neck for protection. "Kesesesese plus, people that are asleep don't react like that."

I feel my face burn, but refuse to open my eyes. Instead I roll over onto my side, so that my back is to them.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me and left me off the bed. They carry me bridal style into the hall.

"S-S-STOP!" I cry, trying to squirm out of the persons grip. "L-let me go!"

I open my eyes and see Prussia carrying me, except he has a big bruise on his chin. I punch him in the noise, and he almost drops me. Once he recovers, he looks down at me with sad eyes.

"Aw! What was that for?" He asks softly. He stops walking and looks at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry I..." I start just to be cut off by him.

"Well, I guess it's nothing compared to what we did to you huh?" He laughs

"W-what?" I choke.

"Well we've beaten you up a lot before, that whole park thing, and kidnapping you... sorry about that by the way." He gives a nervous chuckle.

I don't respond, but I look away with my face burning from anger and embarrassment. He looks a little hurt by my action but just shifts his arms so he won't drop me, and continues walking. He sets me down in the kitchen I had seen him, Spain, and Romano in earlier. He grabs a plate and puts a slice of pizza on it, before handing it to me. Romano and Spain were already eating when we came in.

I'm really hungry after not eating breakfast and lunch, so I take it.

"You don't have to worry, we're not going to beat you up." Prussia says slinging an arm around my shoulder. I flinch away from his arm and he just sighs. He doesn't try to talk to me after wards, and the three eventually forget about me. They start their own conversation. I take this as my chance and start to get up from my seat.

Romano's hand shoots out and grabs my arm. "Where the hell are you going?"

"B-bath-r-room." I lie now terrified. They hadn't even been facing me or paying attention to me! How could he know I was leaving?

"Third door on the right" Spain mumbles with his face full of pizza.

I walk out of the room and lock myself in the bathroom.

"Ok think...you don't know where you are, or how to get home. They don't seem to be threatening you or being hostile. They're acting completely natural actually... Ok... anyway even though they are being nice you don't know what they're thinking. They don't seem to be taking me home anytime soon, so I might have to run." I start saying to myself. "But if I run I don't know where I am and I'll get lost. Besides how would I get away?" I side ways glance at a window. My hopes rise as I see it's big enough for me to be able to get out of it. I run my fingers along the wooden frame before lifting. It doesn't budge. "No." I groan as I try again. With a low creaking groan it slides open. "YES!" I cheer but my victory is short lived when I hear knocking from the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" I hear Spain ask.

Oh great "Y-yes I'm fine." I yell.

I look out the window and see it's too high for me to jump. I'll have to find another way out.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I yell back. "I'll be out in a minute."

I wait until I'm sure he's gone, then I slowly lower the window. It creeks the whole way down. I sigh, once it's down and wash my hands in the sink.

When I'm finished I open the door and scream _**(No use in lying)**_ a very girly high-pitch scream.

"AHHHH! What the hell!"

**Ok next chapter will be up sooner then this one was. Promise!**

**Thank you**

**There is Here -for your review. It made me smile, flamers should be given to England. :) Next time I will give trolls and their flames to England, or Russia, or Sweden... (Yes he kinda scares me too.)...or worst Dark/Snapped!Canada.**

**And thanks for the part about the alarm. I sleep through mine now, even though the one I have is on full blast I still sleep through it. Thank you for your review it was really nice. Thanks.**

**Me- go die in England's stove.**

**America fangirl – Thanks but I'm always been the Canada of my family. I'm doomed to stand in the shadow of my 3 foot tall baby sister.**

**Ashe-Kuro – Ouch! That sounds like something I would do actually. The whole getting shock thing from my bracelet. Yet another reason why I don't wear jewelry to often.**

**MDWOLFGIRL – yes, yes you did scare my family into being nice. ;) the fanfic thing you're not the only one. Fanfiction is like my drug to (Not like anyone would believe it though)**

**Beanpotato456 – Thanks I can't stop smiling! In fact my smile kinda hurts. AW I LOVE YOUR LITTLE CRITTER! It's sooooo CUTE! Kinda reminds me of Pokemon...**

**SpacePotato – well thanks for putting it nicely unlike Me Who Should Not Be Named. *Shot* (SORRY FOR CHESSYNESS!) but seriously sorry about Grammar and spelling! Canadagirl52 is fixing those earlier chapters**

**THANK YOU CANADAGIRL52**

**moonlightgaia123 – my cousins don't know about Hetalia because they won't get off X-box and WII long enough. There minds are covered with technoligy and they don't care about anime or anything like that. Don't read or watch. It's just them. Besides I doubt they find watching an MA-rated show with cute guys teaching us history appealing. **

**Thanks to all people that reviewed. :) and if you don't want me too reply in the Author's Notes just let me know in your review.**


	28. Noticed

**Just Heard The BEST Song Ever! I heard this song called Canadian Please. I love how there are so many songs about people's love for Canada yet no one can see him! *Proud to have 32% french Canadian.* The rest is Northern Irish. My dad's family is 100 percent pure Irish. Oh and I also had an ancestor that was on the Titanic and survived (or at least that's what I heard).**

**But now back to the story!**

**Canada P.O.V.**

I'm now in 'my room' as I think I should call it. I think of it as that because it's the room I woke up in and I'm staying in it the whole time I'm here. At the moment I'm curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room. Down the hall I can hear a conversation.

"What the hell happened?" I hear Prussia ask a surely stunned Spain.

"He came out and saw me, screamed and ran away." he replied.

I shudder thinking about that. I had opened the door and he was standing right there. As soon as I opened the door I ran into him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I had screamed, while jumping back. "W-what are you doing? Do you feel the need to creep on a guy when he's in the bathroom?" I had squeaked, while sprinting down the hall as fast as I could. I rushed right passed Romano and Prussia as they came into the hall. I had run to 'my room', forced my way in, slammed the door, and locked it.

Now that I think about it, I was pretty stupid and over reacted. I wasn't going to go out though due to embarrassment, and I was stressed out about being **kidnapped**!

I lay there for a few more minutes, until I hear a soft knocking on the door. I tense and slide deeper into the wall. "Please hide me." I whisper to no one. The knocking resumes a few minutes later.

"C-Canada, are you ok?" I hear Prussia ask. I glare at the door and slide farther into the wall. "Matt?" I roll my eyes and continue glaring, even though I know he can't see it. "Please open up. What even happened?"

I growl and stand up. "Of course I'm ok. You tried to beat up my brother, you beat up me, and you **kidnapped** me! Why wouldn't I be fine?" I spit.

"I'm sorry..."He trails off and for once I actually believe he's sorry. "Look, come out. The awesome me will make it up to you."

"No thanks." I mumble. But then again I probably shouldn't because it makes my voice inaudible.

"Are you coming?" He asks. When I don't answer I hear him rattle the lock and mess around with it. Before I know it, the door swings open and he walks in.

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Calm down." He rushes forward and places his hand on my shoulder. I stiffen and stumble back.

After a few minutes he manages to coax me out of the room. When we walk out I stare at the ground embarrassed. Eventually we start to watch a movie and eat snacks.

During the movie everyone is talking, but I more so just listen.

**America P.O.V.**

I'm playing my handheld Game Boy when I hear a soft tap on the hotel door. Confused I answer it and see Canada's bear standing there with dirt and leaves sticking to his fur in a few places. It's weird to see him standing there because my bro **never **leaves him alone. **Ever**. He looks after it, feeds it, dude's like a mother!

"Kumajirou? Where's Canada, I don't think he would just leave you behind." It's now that I realize that Mattie isn't in the room.

"Gone." The small bear replies.

"WHAT!" I scream.

"I don't know where he is. Disappeared."

I pick up the bear and bring him inside.

"France! England! Canada's gone!"

"What?" France asks panicked.

"He disappeared and Kumajirou wasn't with him." I reply trying to keep calm.

"Shit. Now that I think about it, he wasn't with us when we left the world meeting." England recalls.

"Fuck" I curse "We have to go look him!"

We grab our cell phones and I grab Kumajirou and we all go out looking for my little Canadian bro.

^v^v^v^v^v**HETALIA**v^v^v^v^

**Canada P.O.V.**

**The Next Day.**

The next day I wake up in "my room". Since I don't have anything to wear I borrow a t-shirt from Spain. It's one of his soccer team shirts. I also wear my dress pants from yesterday. I'm sitting in the kitchen swirling my bowl of cereal. Romano's asleep, Prussia is out, and Spain's getting ready for the world meeting today...wait.

OH CRAP!

I stand and walk down the hall. I stop in front of what I remember to be Spain's door. I knock and he answers.

"What about the world meeting today?" I ask.

"What about it?" He asks back confused.

"Am I going?" I ask eagerly. It's a very stupid question of course, but I have to at least try.

"Uh..." He trails off. His face is mixed with guilt and shock.

"Never mind, I kinda already knew." I mumble looking awkward.

"Ya." He flashes an apologetic smile.

I turn away and Spain shuts his door. I begin walking back to the kitchen.

"You know." I hear Romano from behind me, "If it were me I would have punched the bastard right then and there, then kick him in..."

"I GET IT!" I shriek trying to him to be quiet. He glares, shrugs, and walks away.

A half an hour later, Prussia's back and picks up Spain and Romano. The three then leave, but not before telling me not to leave and locking and covering the windows and doors. Of course I could unlock them and leave, but it isn't really worth it. I'd get lost, it's cold out and I'm only wearing dress pants with a t-shirt, and I'd be screwed when I came back. Besides I know I'm not in danger here. Right?

I decide to take a nap on the big, brown couch in the living room. It's about two hours later when I'm awakened by a phone ringing. Annoyed I roll off the couch and slump to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter is Romano's phone. Without thinking I answer it.

"*yawn* Hello?" I ask.

"Ve~ Canada?" I hear Italy ask over the other end. "Oh I must have called the wrong number. Dispiace. I meant to call Mio fratello."

And just like that he hangs up. It takes me a while to register what just happened before...

**Bang!**

It hits me. I can call someone and tell them where I am. I quickly try calling America's cell phone, but I can't remember the full thing and end up calling the wrong number. Same goes for England and France. After another 30 minutes I finally get America's number and he picks up.

"Yo! What's up...uh Romano?" he asked confused. "Wait better question, why do I have your phone number in my contacts?"

"Well if you'd listen..." I start but get cut off.

"Listen!" America yells, "What ever you want, don't bother! If you called to gloat then think of it like this. You'd be pretty pissed if your brother was gone too!"

"Al!" I try cutting him of, but he keeps ranting.

Finally I hear a car park outside and the car doors slam. I hang up, delete my calls, place the phone on the counter where it was originally, and jumped on the couch.

**America's P.O.V.**

What the hell! Dumbass. He just hung up on me. I'm not even going to bother calling back. The world meeting had just ended, but Romano and Prussia took Spain home. He had gotten sick, something about bad pizza? Anyway all three of them didn't feel too good. I was thrilled; the idiots finally got what was coming to them in the form of food! I just wish England had made it, that would have been good.

"Who was that?" England interrupts my thoughts.

"Who was what?" I ask confused.

"The person who called?" England sighs.

"Oh, it was Romano." I huff annoyed.

"That's weird why did he call you?" England asked.

"I don't know."

"ve~ did you say that fratello called you?" Italy runs up and asks.

"Yes." I answer confused. "Why?"

"He forgot his cell phone at home." Italy says.

"Well...he went home a while ago." I reason.

"True." Italy stares into space for a while, "Oh! I wanted to know if the three of you wanted to come with Mr. Germany and me to get pasta!" he finally yells. In the background I can see Germany face palm. "I mean I know you're upset over Canada and we figured we could help you look! And I suggested that we get pasta before, so we're not hungry!" Italy continues to ramble.

"If it'll get you to shut up, sure." I say.

From the corner of my eye I see Germany glare, how-ever Italy seems unaffected.

"YA! PASTA!" He cheers and runs back to Germany.

After we grabbed everything we brought to the meeting, Germany, Italy, France, England, and I went to get pasta before continuing our search for Canada. Italy kept as far away from England as possible and there was a shit-load of tension between Germany and me. Maybe I should apologize for making his brothers face look like he ran into a 2 by 4 semi truck, but then again you can't apologize for other people's looks. I smirk at my silent joke and keep walking. After a while I do decide it's best to apologize.

"Hey look," I turn to Germany. "I really am sorry about yesterday. I just got caught up in a stupid comment. It was childish and dumb." I look at him, and to my relief his face lightens up. I sigh in relief and continue. "Is...he...ok?" I ask trying my best to sound concerned, but in reality I could care less if the dude choked on England's 'scones' and died right then and there.

"Ja, he's fine." Germany sighs.

"Are we cool?" I ask.

"Uh? Ja...we are...cool?"

I smile and everything else just goes by.

**Canada P.O.V.**

It's been 3 hours since the three came back.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Spain had been clutching his stomach and was groaning when he walked in._

"_Suck it up." Romano snapped, "You're acting like a big baby."_

"_W-what's wrong?" I asked concerned._

"_He got sick from the pizza. I bet we all will. Romano and I both aren't feeling too good either" Prussia explained. _

"_You shouldn't have to worry though, you only ate one slice." Spain smiled, before it faltered and he clutched his stomach again._

_**End Flash Back:**_

After that the three each went to their rooms and slept. I was feeling much better then them and made everyone soup. Spain was the worst of the three, and kept getting sick. Romano refused to admit he needed help, but was very woozy and thankfully laid down after some 'persuading'. Prussia was...unaffected really. He kept making perverted jokes about how he could "feel better". I just ignore him and roll my eyes after I caught on that he was joking.

In the morning I wake up and see everyone's feeling better. Prussia asks if I can make pancakes, and of course I agree. The rest of the day went like this. The meeting was canceled and would be made up the next day. I watched a recording of yesterday's world meeting, so I didn't miss anything. And the three just laid around all day

**Ok, so one I know the whole kidnapping thing was way out of nowhere (I think I was high on pop-tarts or something) and before anyone is concerned (Or maybe no one noticed) this is the only thing that didn't happen to me. I watch this show that I don't even know what it's call, but it involves the most twisted crimes ever. I'm not sure why I watch it. Anyway I think I watched an episode or something on it and I based the kidnapping on it. I just changed up the setting, people involved, and reasoning. I'm sad though because when I wrote it I had something planed, but now I can't fit it in here anywhere! I had it written originally but cut it. This would have been another page longer it I hadn't though. :(**

**Beanpotato456 – don't be sorry, you're not the one the was bulling me...or I'm just assuming at least. But thank you. :)**

**Remy Nela – Hungary IS AWESOME! I love all the characters. I really love Canada and he is one of my favorite characters. Now I have four favorites. I love Canada, Hungary (she's awesome!), Finland, and Romano. So basically I love the more supporting characters. Though I'd probably say the Canada or Finland were my top favorites though. 'Cause there both so cute! Hungary is one of my favorites and almost surpased Canada though when she scared the day lights out of Prussia. ^.^ by the way what Cosplay video? It's impossible to find ones with Canada in it. Except for one were they were just talking to open air (It was pretty funny though). America was all "Canada bro!" and had his arm in open air as if it were on someone shoulders.**

**KiaraWangWilliams – Thanks for the compliment. I'm proud that I was able to make it longer. I'm happy to hear you all like it, because this was the first time I wrote anything remotely long for America and long in general. Thank you! By the way did you change your username? I know it's weird but a while ago I thought you changed it to Alfred something and then changed it back to KiaraWangWilliams. Or maybe vice verse but anyway did you change your name? If not I'm gonna feel awkward cause I could have sworn it was different.**

**memoranda -yay love! :)**

**Ashe-Kuro**** – your review made me laugh. It was cute. I have the attention span of a gold fish but the memory of...I'm not sure, but I remember everything. YOU NEED TO LEND ME YOUR JEDI POWERS!**

**Hiatsu – Thanks. That might be one of I nicest things I've ever read. :) *cries* I'm glad you think this story is beautiful. Thank you.**

**There is Here – Wow we're kind of similar! Kind of. Thank you for noticing that there are no errors and pointing it out. :) you get virtual pancakes with maple syrup. :) I'm very sorry for America. You know that voice that tells you everything you do is stupid? Well I have no idea on how to turn it off. I was fighting with my-self and the person behind me on the bus was like "O.o a-are you ok?"**

**The window thing did happen to me and originally I did have him climb out the window, because it was low enough. The thing is that he got hurt again, which was something I didn't want, then I put what really happened but it was to graphic (Because my cousins don't hear me screaming in pain when a window is crushing my arm!) then I wrote that. By that time I was feeling so suckish I was just picking the one less likely to be flamed because in my opinion they all wore horrible. I just realized in all my long stories I make up there is always a random change in events! I'm sorry for the terrible transition from "Every-thing is fine" to "Missing in Action". Sorry.**

**OMG I ACT THE SAME WAY AS THOSE COUNTRIES TO! Well except Poland. I'm not worthy. *Crawls inside of my sofa(There's a hole in the back)* Anyway. I don't act like snapped!Canada buton the our schools Civil War Trip, our bus was playing a horror movie that in my opinion was cheesy. (Watches lots of horror movies). Anyway so I was laughing through the bloodist parts and now people our scared of me. My Hetalia buddy said that I better not go Soviet on her. By that she was implying both Russia and Belarus (even though I'm not sure if Belarus under the Soviet Union anymore please correct if I'm wrong!)**

**LONG REPLY! Sorry! ^.^'**

**Silent Phantom gal – thank you. I love your profile picture! :)**

**TRANSITIONS**

**fratello- (Italian) Brother**

**Mio fratello- (Italian) My Brother**

**Dispiace- (Italian) Sorry**

**WAY LONG A.N. SORRY! **


	29. Chapter 29

**H-hey g-guy's! *hiding behind a wall* Would saying sorry help at all? Even still I'm sorry, instead of listing the huge list of reasons why I couldn't write let's just stay "stuff happened." that and writer's block. Final's and school, did not help ether.**

**Please don't kill me! I have relatives in your country!**

**OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS GOD THANK YOU ALL! I'd hug you all but that would be weird...oh well virtual hugs! Thank you so much to all the people that have reviewed regularly, and to those that just send them every once in a while. All are appreciated...well except for like 3 that a I got. FLAMERS AND TROLL'S GO BACK TO ENGLAND'S STOVE AND UNDER YOUR BRIDGE! I really do appreciate all the reviews, they make me laugh, smile, give me idea's, give some support, and help me realize that I'm not the only Canada in this crazy world.**

**Ok, so background you guys have been asking a lot of question's and instead of answering them, I'm just telling this chapter for Prussia's P.O.V. to explain it. I know the last time I did this I was terrible so I'm just waiting for someone to flame me over this, I have a terrible head ache and writers block. I have tons of homework so I would prefer you not to insult something that toke forever.**

**And for translations (If I feel I can put them there) will be next to the word, these are the only words I know left over from German class, and reading fanfic. Also you might notice Prussia doesn't always call everyone by their human name. That's cause it's more respectful to use a country by their country name. Closer one's call each other brother, sister, or human names. Kind of how I see it at least.**

**The picture I am using is not mine! I tried to find to user on Divent Art but that wasn't where it was uploaded. I got the image off of google, all rights go to who-ever made it. I thought it fit the story.  
><strong>

**Swearing- It's Prussia here people, what do you expect? Mild angst and regrets**

**Prussia P.O.V.**

Well I can't tell if I should be proud or kind of pissed. I know Canada's mad for us taking him, but I'm not sure if that outweighs how that American Scheißkerl looked when he finally realized. Also shouldn't he have caught on quicker? Dummkopf**(idiot). **I mean really it's not that hard to realize the guy's not there. Anyway, thinking back on it I'm not sure why I kidnapped him in the first place. It's not like anyone noticed, and I guess he's glad he got attention, but I guess the only reason I went through with it was out of fear.

I mean if I just opened the closet he was in and was all 'Um sorry I beat you up for a second time and shoved you in a closet. Are we still friends' Eine**(1)** he would think I was nuts, zwei(**2) **I would seem like a wuss! Drei,**(3)**mein Bruder would **kill **me...he probably is going to kill me anyway. Vier**(4)** if I did that America would...gott(**god)** only knows what, and Matthew would probably never talk to me again because I am a psycho. Fünf**(5)** you can't go back after that first stupid decision, you have to fight your way through even when you know it's pointless and it will catch up to you.

I really shouldn't feel too bad about that though; I wasn't the one that shoved him in the closet. I however was the one that forced him into the car, while Antonio drove. No way I was letting South Italy drive!

I'm kind of thankful for the little lodge my little bruder and I owned. I told him I'd be here with Antonio and his uh...I guess you could call friend, Romano. I had to come up with a lie though for France. If he showed up it would be very bad. I convinced him that there wasn't enough space and that Romano would have freaked out, and Francis bought it! I could only picture him killing me for kidnapping his former colony! Or worse he might terribly misinterpret and be all perverted about it. Then I might have several pissed of nation's coming after me thinking I raped Matthew or something. That would be **so unawesome!** Wait a minute though! What about our trio? Is it just going to break because of my unawesome stupidity? Fuckin**(Fuck)**!

West didn't even think about asking me if I knew about Matthew's disappearance; he over thinks so much he can't even guess! Me suddenly staying in the lodge, not letting Francis near the place, Matthew suddenly disappearing! It's not that hard, but I have to say I'm thanking gott that they are dumm**(dumb)**enough not to notice. I would have been dead if they had noticed.

I have to say I'm kind of surprised that Matthew didn't try to escape once he got here. I have to make sure to remember to ask him why. He put up a hell of a fight on the way here-I was expecting him to break a wall or something. Of course he wouldn't admit to it, he probably thought he didn't fight strong enough. The guy was already injured, which I felt bad for, but he fought so hard that at the time I thought I might have lost! He plays hockey and totally kicks ass while doing it, so when you got a terrified and ticked off Canadian trying to fight you it's not a good thing. But now he seems so calm. I knew he was passive aggressive and all but damn! If you can kidnap him and not make him hate you then I think maybe I should take my chance at letting him go. He might not hate me and we can still be friends, but then again he could just be acting and deep down he hates my guts and want to leave so he never has to see me again.

I couldn't stand it if he hated me. When all this is over I could lose almost everyone. Antonio won't hate me but Francis might, and that could wreck our little trio. I would hate it if that happened. Matthew could never talk to me and our friendship could be wrecked. I would lose my own bruder because he would be ashamed at me for disrespecting a fellow nation. America already hated me, nothing new there. I would have a pissed off, and very possessive Britain after me! That would be so unawesome! I bet even the other nations would avoid me.

Gott I wish I never kidnapped him in the first place!

This inter thing sucks.

My thinking was interrupted when Matthew trudged in tiredly. He yawned and I waved for him to come over.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep. It's so unawesome being awake but trying to be asleep."

"Oh."

We sat on the couch for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"So if you're still tired why aren't you asleep?" I asked. He just shrugged then turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he could talk. "Why haven't you tried to escape?" I asked quickly. His face turned shocked at my question and he looked away.

"I-I guess because you're my friend and I figured it would hurt your feelings, you took my phone so I couldn't call for help, the window was too high to climb out of and I really only have dress pants, shoes, and a t-shirt, so I don't want to be walking around for long. I don't know where I am or how to get back. And I know you can't keep me here, so I figure not to worry." He mumbled.

Although I heard everything he said I was still thinking about how he said he didn't want to leave because he was my friend. If that was so, maybe he didn't hate me.

"Wait so you didn't want to leave because I was your friend." I asked with a smile spreading across my face.

"Maple! Weren't you listening? Yes that was one of my reasons but I also said..."

"But." I said cutting him off. My smirk grew. "You did say that you didn't leave because I was your friend. Even if there were other reasons you still said that was one of them." I teased.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked very shyly.

He shot up and looked at me with his eyes wide.

"No why?"

"I thought that because I kidnapped you, you would hate me. I screwed up big time and wish I could take it back. I was such an ass trying to make your bruder mad, and now I regret it because I might lose everything. My bruder will be pissed at me but will forgive, Francis might not want to talk to me anymore and that would be really unawesome! England and America are going to come after me and go for my head nonetheless. And I thought I had really fucked up with you and you would turn into another person that hates me." Gott verdammt**(God dammit), **I'm acting like a total girl. Sometime during my rant I had even started crying!

Matthew had been taken back by this and leaned forward to give me a quick, awkward hug.

"It's ok eh." he mumbled trying to be comforting, "I don't hate you, and we can try to come up with a plan so that I come back, and no one blames you guys."

"A plan?" I echoed like an idiot.

"Uh...ya, we just have to think of one quickly. The world meeting will be over in a few days."

"True" I mumbled leaning against him. I figured since I have already lost this much of my dignity why not look like more of a fucking wuss?

"Ok, when Spain and Romano wake up we'll start thinking. Ok?"

I just nodded.

We decided to watch T.V. and slowly we both fell asleep

**You guys had better be satisfied, a spider crawled up my arm while writing this...what? IT WAS A HUGE SPIDER!**

**Too lazy to login – I already knew that chapter 28 sucked. I couldn't think of anything, and I was trying to get it done in one night so I could have it done before going to Washington. It really didn't work out. Mix that in with writers block and then suddenly having non-stop idea's and you get the headache I have write now. I'm trying to do school work, make up work, and a ton of other stuff. Really I wish I never posted the first kidnapping part and I could be like "Ya that never happened, so this is what really happened", and change it. Sadly I can't. Sorry to everyone who read this story for having a suckish author that can't stay on one topic. By the way, hi V! Thanks for killing me on the inside and all! Normally I'd say that in a joking way, but you know how much effort I put in my writing.**

**Thank you for taking time out of you life to read this.**

**Gfhjfj- thanks for ripping my soul out. ^.^ I'm glad you don't like the plot but you like that there are no error's. By the way there's a space between 'error's-and-stuff'**

**nameless – thanks for the advices.**

**Rose Thourn– lol! I know Mattie's calm during this, but I hope you understand why now.**

**Canadagirl52- *cute voice* thank you! Please send Ms. Moscow after the mean flamers.**

**Remy Nela – I watched the video which my friend! She hunted it down. **

**Canada:"Why doesn't anyone want to hear me talk?" *Fangirl's squeal and cry* **

**America:"Sure you all cry for poor stupid Canada. Dumb hat."**

**Fangirl1: "Canada is not America's hat. America is Canada's underwear."**

**America: 0.o *Trying not to laugh*"Did you just say America was Canada's underwear?" **

**Fangirl2: "Ya 'Cause cause he's always in Canada's pant's."**

**Ryoko Ryukestu – Very sorry if I messed up your name! That must suck if your family forgot you for a week. My stepmother once forgot my on a vacation in Lake Erie. We were at a Revolutionary War or War of 1812 reenactment place.**

**Ashe-Kuro -Dang jedi powers are only for the Spanish? Oh well I'm keeping my Canadian invisibility nija powers, my Frenchy love powers, and my English black magic. Although I can't be sure if I'm British. I'm northern Irish, and I've been told they gained independence as well as they have always been and still are under the Untied Kingdom of Great Iggy.**

**Sparkly Emerald- Thank you I was starting to feel like England "My cooking is not that bad!" "My spelling is not that bad!" see what I mean? Cause everyone says England can't cook were as he says it's not that bad. The same is to me with my spelling... ya**

**There is Here – I am in awe with your beautiful story story telling! **

**GOD I LOVE HETAHAZARD! It is like the best thing I have ever seen, read, watched, WHATEVER! I love the plot, the dialog, and how it was the first scary thing to keep me up at night!(Not neccesarly from fear but because I needed to see how it ends.) I cried at Kuma calling for Canada though(The one time he remembers him!), and I love Canada causally swing a scythe. I also love America's lack of emotion to going into a creepy room. You'd expect him to be all "AH GHOSTS I'M SCARED!" and run away screaming.**

**KiaraWangWilliams- Thanks for the complement! I'm glad I wasn't insane and the name thing though! I kept thinking of Alfred because it had Jones in it. **

**MDWOLFGIRL- Thank you. :) I'm not really depressed though I think I might have been coming across as such. Thank you so much.**

**Memoranda- I acutally did a spit take for no reason. I think because the word 'escape' reminds me of finding Nemo that I watched in French and the I think of Doris random English "Eh-sca-p-eh" so now I read escape as that. By the way, Mattie's trying to escape people, I just didn't want anymore complainants on him getting hurt. Besides the chapter I had planned FINALLY fit's in now, so I'm happy. :)**

**Beanpotato456 -thank you.**

**JapanFangirl talktoJapanandDIE- um...don't hurt me? GOD THANK YOU! I read over all of your reviews I'm glad you toke the time to review almost all the chapters. I'm honored pretty much. K, now I want to see if I can answer them all. **

**Ch17: Thanks it would have been cool for Canada to out run America and not get sprayed with the water gun, but I'm not that nice. :D Besides in the original my cousin used me as a human shield. (My cousin that was Canada that is, and I was France so that would have been interesting.) Tell me when you start your story. Beer + Britain's magic never fails to make me laugh having America there is a bonus.**

**Ch18: Ya poor Canada. Always forgotten. **

**Ch19: Thank you for the complement. Yes a lot is 2 words, I remember by thinking of a-parking-lot just remove parking. By the way, what did I say that made you all freak and think I wasn't going to keep writing? I most have a bad way with words cause there was the Prussia misunderstanding and now this?**

**Ch20: Uh ya I was hinting to Canada's beating. There really was not other time Canada was beat up in a park, except maybe when America and Canada played baseball in world series . **

**Ch21: Were you talking about being burnt by a candle? Ya it did hurt, but I've been burnt so many times when I was a kid I don't really react to burns anymore. I'm terrified of sparklers now, and open flames. I can't go near a grill anymore for total fear of them. Although every time I get burnt my reaction is calm. It's freaky.**

**Ch22&23: You know I can picture America saying that. GO BRITAIN GO! BEAT THE **** OUT OF THEM! Aw ****. Britain why didn't you beat the **** out of them...**

**Ch24: Nice dad. My dad text non-stop and is always typing, e-mailing, on facebook, or working. He uses text talk were as I send paragraphs. Example: I texted him this ****huge list of all the things I did around the house before leaving to go to a friends house and he sends back "K, gr8t job. Luv U."**

**Ch25:Good point on the friends thing. It's nice to have people around to listen and show you they love you. But it's better to have some that loves you but doesn't always show it or no one at all, instead of some one that lies to you and tells you what you want to hear out of pity.**

**Ch26:*Laughs* well good thing you like long reply's.**

**Ch27: The only thing I kept a secret for my dad was Hetalia, but on night he walks in on me watching it, watches it, laughs, and then leaves. MY DAD APROVES OF HETALIA! It's so weird. Dude doesn't see me half the time, yet he is more of a teenager then me! Oh ya I'm pretty sure Fanfic's is everyone's drug.**

**Ch28: Welcome to the Canadian side, we have pancakes eh. *Shot so many times* I love Cheeseburgers. '**_**cheeseburgers in paradise...'**_** K sorry for that, but that just a random song I've sang since I was a kid.**

**K I'M DONE...wait no I'm not.**

**It's 11 o-clock at night so please excuse if this seems rushed. I didn't eat breakfast, I skipped lunch, and I had a freeze pop for dinner. If something is confusing, very truly sorry cause my mind is distracted.**

**I'm so so so so sorry about not updating. **

**As for the names. From what I have heard, it's respectful to use country names, it also shows that you don't know the country well or you aren't close with that person. Canada refers to nations with there country names in his head like most of the time do for respect to treat them equal and stuff cause his good old polite *cough*Lovable and freaking adorable*Cough* Canada. Prussia calls Canada and the bad touch trio by their human name cause they're close. He calls America by his country name cause they're not close. England he's not close with, and he might be scared of him too, but it's not likely. And he calls his brother ****bruder**** being the German word for brother, like how all the countries call the nations they're close to brother/sister.**

**Ya I'm done. GOD THIS A.N. WAS SO LONG I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
